The Opposite Side
by Dan McCalmer
Summary: Percy is a rich boy who lives in a beach house with his mom. Annabeth is a poor girl, she lives in a small flat with her dad, step mother, one older brother and two younger half-brothers. Percy and Annabeth meets each other for the first time when Annabeth got accepted into Percy's school. So many differences yet so they have so much in common. How will fate set these two up?
1. Struck of Connection

Please forgive if I make any errors, this is my first ever fanfic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Chapter 1: Struck of Connection

**Percy - Sunday Afternoon**

I was in the living room playing Black Ops II on the Xbox with my friends, we were chatting and laughing to each other. Let me introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson, 17 years old and live with my mom. Her name was Sally Jackson, she's currently a chief and is married to a bum man. I seriously hate the guy, he does nothing for the family and treats me and my mom like shit. Anyway, I go to this prestigious school called Goode High University, it's going to be made into a boarding school next year and high potential students are only accepted into the school. I'm lucky that my standards in sports are high otherwise I wouldn't have gone to the school. I was talking to my friends, Jason, Nico and Leo; Grover didn't like using technology because it hurt the environment so that's why he doesn't own an Xbox.

"Guys, did you hear? My mom's friend, what was his name again...Paul...Mr Blofis upgraded our sports equipment!"

"Seriously? That's awesome! Now I can finally become a professional soccer player!" Nico said on the other line.

"Yeah! I can be a basketball player pro!" Jason screamed on another line.

"Why you telling me this? It has nothing to do with repair or technology unless you're running up and down the track fixing a robot." Leo said on the fourth line.

We laughed at Leo for what he said, he had bad-terrible jokes but this was quite funny.

"You and your jokes Leo!" Jason said still laughing.

Just then, I could hear my mom coming in the house. "Sorry guys! Moms home, I'll see ya tomorrow at school!"

The others said goodbye and I quickly turned off the Xbox then walked to my mom who just closed the front door behind her. I stopped when I saw my mom with Gabe, the person I hate in the entire world. Gabe doesn't really live with me and my mom, Gabe just comes over for dinner and leaves to work.

"Great, my worthless step dad is here." I said under my breath.

Luckily, mother or Gabe didn't hear.

"Percy, can you set out the table please?" mother said.

"Yeah boy! Do it!"

"Yes mom."

I glared at Gabe then walked to the dining room setting out the plates and tableware.

Oh gods, why does Smelly Gabe have to be here? Why did mom have to marry such a rude guy, she's already successful enough. She could marry someone else, someone who actually cares about her and not use her! Ugh, she'll never divorce the stinky breathed guy.

Gabe stepped into the room.

"What do you want Gabe?"

"I want you out of this house."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. I'm your father, you listen to me and I want you to get outta here."

"You're not my REAL father! You can't kick me out! What will my mom say?"

"Oh Sally will listen to what I say and obey it. She's pathetic like that, now obey me and get out!"

I slammed my hands on the table. "You're not the boss of me! I ain't leaving this house even if you forced me out!"

I started shouting with Gabe raising his voice even louder. My mom ran in asking what the commotion was all about. Me and Gabe stopped shouting looking away from each other.

"It's nothing mom."

"Yeah Sally, don't worry." Gabe pulled Sally close to him and slapped her butt. "Now go and get me my beer."

Gabe grinned showing his ugly yellow teeth. Sally nodded and walked into the kitchen, Gabe turned to me and smirked. I showed him a disgusted face then walk up to my bedroom. That night, I didn't eat, didn't sleep and didn't even talk to my mother. Eventually I went sleep but that was around one in the morning.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

The alarm on my drawer rung causing me to wake up. I sat up, yawned and stretched, then I stood up and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I then got changed into my white V neck shirt, blue jeans and black converses. There was a slight knock on my door.

"Percy, your breakfast is downstairs."

"Okay, thanks mom!" I shouted out.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to the dining room to see blue waffles. I was now drooling, but snapped out wiping the drools and walked to my chair, I smiled at my mom then started munching down my food.

"Percy. What happened yesterday?"

I suddenly froze, putting down the waffle and turning to my mom.

"I have to be honest with you mom, I hate Gabe."

My mom frowned then sat down on a chair next to me. "Yes I know, I can tell from the way you look at him but I married him so we can have a normal family."

I stood up and started shouting. "Normal family? It was normal before you married that jerk! I don't want him anywhere near me or you mom!"

"Honey, please don't yell. I can't do anything right now, he won't sign the divorce papers."

"Then I can't live with this family."

I finished off my waffles then wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Text me whenever Gabe comes over."

My mother nodded then I left taking my car keys. I walked out the door and jumped in my blue Camaro. Driving to school, I past a couple of people, the one that fascinated me was a girl with blonde curls, I couldn't quite see her since she covered her face with her books. When I got to school, I could see all the girl's gazes were on me, it was quite uncomfortable but I didn't let it show. I bumped into my friends after I parked my car.

"Hey Perce!" Grover shouted and waved.

"Yo G-man!"

Me and Grover fist pumped each other.

"Oi Percy, Mr Blofis asked you to go to the principal's office." Nico said holding a text book on his shoulder with his hand.

"Huh? What did I do wrong?" I was confused and Nico shrugged.

"Just go, might be something good." Grover said.

I sighed then walked into the principal's office.

"Look, whatever you think I did, I didn't do it!" I said as I walked inside.

"Ah Percy Jackson! You're not in trouble don't worry. As you're the class president of Class S, can you please show Miss Chase around school please?" The principal said which made me sigh in relief.

"Phew! I thought I was in trouble!"

"Don't be happy just yet my boy, you still have the whole day to mess things up." The principal grinned.

"Sir, you're supposed to make me not get in trouble."

"How can I when you never listen?"

I simply ignored him, then looked at the blonde girl, staring at her, she somehow had the same lovely blonde curls like the girl I passed when I drove to school. She looked the same age as me, she was shorter than me and had long hair which was tied up in a ponytail.

"Welcome to Percy Jackson's School Tour!" I shouted with expression and stretching my arms wide. The girl just rolled her eyes then we walked out the office. I showed her around the school, the cafeteria, swimming pool, GYM, Library, Science block, Maths block, English block, Music block, Art block...

"So, I didn't catch your name. You might now my name already, I'm Percy Jackson." I said giving her a warming smile.

"Annabeth Chase." Was all she said. There was an awkward silence.

"What's the time?" Annabeth said which made me look at my watch.

"It's...Oh crap! We're gonna be late for homeroom!" I grabbed Annabeth's hand then ran to our homeroom. We made it in time as the bell rung.

"Phew! I thought I'd be late for class again!" I said trying to catch his breath.

"What am I supposed to do?" Annabeth stood there still scared.

"Oh right...Just sit anywhere for now."

"Um...I don't want to sit with people I don't know, it's scary..."

I stood straight and examined the room to see a girl with black and short hair.

"Thals! Come here!"

Thalia looked in my direction, she wasn't bothered to get up but then she saw a blonde girl standing next to me so she was curious.

"Percy, I hope she's not your girlfriend..."

"No, this is Annabeth, she just transferred in today." I looked pissed because I knew that Thalia was teasing me.

"Oh..." Thalia turned to a very shy Annabeth. "Hi, my name is Thalia Grace. Welcome to Goode High."

Annabeth looked up at her. "Hello..." Was all she said.

"Anyway Thals, can she sit next to you for homeroom?"

"Sure, go to your seat Kelp head."

I rolled his eyes at Thalia. "Shut up Pinecone face."

"Come on Annabeth, let's get to our seats." Annabeth nodded and followed Thalia to the seats in the middle on the middle row.

Then a man in a wheelchair came into the class.

"Good morning students." The man said.

"Morning Sir!"

"How ya do!"

"What's up?"

"Good morning Sir!"

"Yo!"

Are what the students said.

"Today we have a new student who came from San Francisco here." The teacher examined the room and spotted Annabeth. He pointed to her to come up.

"Come and introduce yourself to the class my dear."

Annabeth nodded and walked up to the front of the class. "Um...hi...My name is Annabeth Chase."

I noticed how all the boys were drooling over her and I snickered. What's wrong with these people, she's just another ordinary girl.

She then walked back to her seat which was next to Thalia.

"Thank you for the introduction Annabeth. My name is Mr Brunnel. Class, be nice to her."

"Yes Sir." Muttered the students.

* * *

Homeroom just finished and I was about to head out of the class when my cousins and friends called me.

"Percy! Wait up." Nico said jogging up to me with our friends behind him.

"Oh hey guys, I forgot you were in my homeroom." I putting on an innocent smile, happy to see my friends again.

"Jeez Percy, how could you forget about us? We told you yesterday didn't we?" Leo said pouting.

Then Jason put a hand on my shoulder with a smirk on his face. "Maybe he forgot because the new blonde caught his eyes."

My friends put on massive grins whilst I just stood there looking confused. I let out a sigh once I knew what they were thinking about. "Guys, that's not it. I swore to never date again after what happened with Calypso remember? Plus, she's not my type."

My friends remembered and let the conversation slide. We headed out to of homeroom to get to maths talking about games and sports. I felt a light tap on my shoulder so I turned around. I saw no other than one of my friend's crush, Hazel.

You see Frank, my close friend who I met at Camp Jupiter when I was lost, had a massive crush on Hazel who also went to Camp Jupiter. Frank had a crush on her ever since he laid eyes on her but he was too shy to reveal it or even confess. Last summer, I became quite close with Hazel leading her to tell me she liked Frank as well. She told me not to tell Frank so I decided not to tell Hazel that Frank liked her back since I thought they should tell it to each other. Anyway, Hazel tapped my on the shoulder.

"Hey Hazel. What's the matter?" Leo said as he turned around.

"Oh uh. Can I talk to Percy for a minute?" Hazel looked down.

I simply smiled. "Sure thing." I turned to my friends. "Guys, I'll meet you at maths."

The boys nodded then walked away.

"Need anything Hazel?"

"Um...You know how...You know..." Hazel stared at the floor like it was interesting.

"Oh the Pep Rally?"

Hazel shook her head. "The beach party..."

"What about the beach party?"

"C-Can you take me there?" Hazel looked up at me shy.

"Sure, I'm picking up Frank as well..."

Hazel started blushing. "Well then...See you until then." Hazel said running away.

I turned around and walked to maths, smiling at the thought of my two best friends dating.

* * *

First period was boring, well that's what I thought. I hated maths and I was annoyed with the teacher too.

"Okay class, we need to put you into groups of 6 for a teamwork challenge. I'll be picking so that there won't be anyone left out." The whole class groaned at him.

"Be quiet and behave! So can I have Luke, Ethan, Chris, Clarisse, Drew and Reyna as group one please?"

Clarisse and Chris looked at each other than at me and my friends with pain in their eyes. They hated Luke, his foster brother Ethan and Drew more than anything, Reyna was a part of Drew's crew but she was actually the nicest out of the group so I didn't mind her much, I just wished that she shouldn't have gotten involved with Drew. I felt sorry for the two to have to suffer being in that preposterous group.

"Can I have Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Percy, Jason and Piper as group two please?" I looked astonished.

It was the first time that my teacher actually put me in a good group. I could be with my cousins and friends.

Nico and Jason grinned at me as they were happy too.

"And the last group...Okay, get to your group now." The teacher clapped his hands and everyone started moving around.

Group two approached me because I was the closet to them.

"Percy! Coincidence that we're put in this group right?" Jason exclaimed as he patted my back.

"Uh huh but poor Clarisse and Chris. They have to put up with those cheating bastards."

Jason nodded because he knew the background story between me and Luke. Thalia sat next to me on the table, Annabeth was sitting opposite me. Nico on my right and Jason and Piper on the left of Thalia.

"Okay guys, let's start the work. Don't want to get low grades on maths." Nico said.

Everyone looked at Nico in shock except for Annabeth because she didn't really know who he was.

"Death breath. I'm surprised you _actually_ want to learn!" Thalia said gasping.

"Well, it _is _the first time Nico ever said it." Piper pointed out.

We laughed at Nico which made him burst.

"Okay guys! I get it! I won't try to force myself into studying!"

I then saw a small glimpse of laughter coming from Annabeth.

"So Annabeth, have you been in New York for long?" Piper said in an angelic voice. It made Jason's heart beat faster than normal.

"I um...I just came here a few days ago...This is my second time coming to New York..."

"When was your first?" Thalia said with interest.

"When I was seven, I went to Camp Half Blood for the summer."

"Really? We went to Camp Half Blood too. How come we haven't seen you?" I said gesturing that he, Thalia, Piper, Jason and Nico went to CHB.

"Oh um...I wasn't able to come back after staying there for two years..."

"...Whoa! I've met you!" Thalia shouted. "You was that blonde girl who always poked her head into books! You had a massive crush on L-...Anyway, I've met you." Thalia turned to me. "She left a few years before you joined camp."

I nodded slightly as I was confused when Thalia nearly spilled out Annabeth's crush.

The first period past with the group getting to know Annabeth, we didn't get any work done until the end. Surprisingly, Annabeth was a quick writer and really intelligent.

* * *

Second period, Third period Fourth and then it was lunch. I walked over to an empty table, I put down my tray and sat down.

Jeez it's only lunch and classes are tiring me out, Maths, English, Science, Greek...Next I have PE but this semester we're focusing on swimming! I love swimming, it's my favourite sport! I really want to be an Olympic swimmer when I get older. Right now, I'm just some guy representing our school in mini tournaments. What's worse is that I have a rivalry with a teammate of mine, I hate the guy!

"Is this seat taken cuz?" Nico said sitting down and pulling me out of my thinking.

I shook my head. Then my friends Leo, Grover, Frank, Travis and Connor and Charlie came and sat down.

"Yo Perce, where's Chris and Jason?" Grover said, now chewing on some cabbage.

I shrugged. "Chris is probably getting scold at by Clarisse, and Jason...I think his talking to Piper."

"Oh, did you guys hear about Chris and Clarisse?" Travis said with a smile.

"No? What's about them?" Leo said.

Connor whispered. "Apparently, they like each other...Me and Travis heard Clarisse tell some of her close friends and sisters that she likes him."

"And we know that Chris likes her, I mean it's obvious."

Everyone stared at the Stoll brothers then laughed.

"Stop joking around man! You shouldn't joke with stuff like that. If Clarisse and Chris were to date then she might be your half-sister in law." Nico said with a smudge of grin.

"We're telling the truth!" The Stolls said in unison.

We kept on laughing until a bunch of girls were in front of us.

"Oh Thalia, what's up?" I said still laughing.

Thalia put her tray down on the table, so did Annabeth, Silena, Hazel and Juniper.

"We're sitting here to eat, no arguing about that." Thalia started drinking her coke. "So why are you guys laughing?"

"Oh, Travis and Connor eavesdropped on Clarisse and apparently, she likes our boy Chris." Leo still holding back a laugh.

"Aw that's so cute! I wonder if they'll get together!" Silena cheerfully clapping her hands.

"Babe, you just _love_ putting couples together don't you?" Charlie said now wrapping an arm around Silena's shoulder.

The couple then decided to block the others from their universe and get all lovey dovey. I let out a sigh as I munched down a piece of bread.

"What's the matter Percy...?" Annabeth said with a little concern.

Annabeth became less shy since she's been with Thalia for nearly the whole day. Thalia made a BIG impact on Annabeth, she became more confident in the limited about of time she had with Thalia. You really do change people so much Thalia. But now that I noticed, Annabeth looked so much prettier, I mean before-well a few periods ago, she looked like a messed beauty but I guess Thalia got her girly...ish. I didn't even notice that I was staring at Annabeth until she waved in my face.

"Oh nothing much. What's your next lesson?" I was covering myself from embarrassment by looking down.

"Um...let me check." Annabeth got out her time schedule and looked at it then put it away. "I have PE next."

"Really? What a coincidence. So do me! Jason and Piper is with us as well...Did you become friends with Piper?"

"Uh yes, in health class."

"Health class? I thought you wanted to be an architect." I said trying to think what Health is needed for someone like her.

"I didn't apply for it, my stupid step mom applied without telling me." The bell rang meaning that it was time for class. I stood up and put my tray away with Annabeth following me.

"Hey Perce! We'll see you History!" Leo shouted.

I nodded at them then picked up my backpack and walked out of the cafeteria almost forgetting Annabeth.

"Percy wait up!" Annabeth running up to me trying to catch her breath.

I turned around. "Oh sorry Annabeth, I nearly forgot you were in my next class."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes as soon as she could breathe properly. "What are you talking about? I told you about it 5 minutes ago."

I shrugged then carried on walking, thinking about what we'll do in swimming. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I bumped into someone, someone red headed. Immediately, her books dropped to the floor and I knelt down to pick them up.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" The red head said.

"Oh sorry, Annabeth help me pick up the books." Annabeth sighed as she helped us.

Me and Annabeth gave the books to the girl apologizing. The girl then carefully looked at me and raised her eyebrow, my eyes then widened to recognize who she was.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Holy shit! Rachel Elizabeth Dare! When in Hades did you join here school?"

"Uh last week...It's amazing how we haven't seen each other until now and you still remember my full name!"

I nodded cheerfully then Annabeth coughed awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. Um...Rachel meet Annabeth, she's-"

"That's your new girlfriend? How many have you had? You moved on quite fast." Rachel said interrupting me and shaking Annabeth's hand.

"Um...Hi...I'm not his girlfriend." Annabeth said awkwardly.

"She's not my girlfriend! Why do you and Thalia think that?" I scratched my head. "Well, we got to go to swimming now so bye Rachel."

"Bye Percy. Bye Annabeth. Hope to see you guys soon!" Rachel walked off.

I sighed as I carried on walking, I mean why do people always think that every time I'm with a girl I am suddenly their boyfriend? Annabeth waved bye to Rachel then noticed that I wasn't beside her, she ran to me again.

"Jeez Percy, stop leaving me! You know that I only came today."

"Yeah I know that but you should know where the swimming pool is."

Annabeth didn't talk back knowing it was true. We bumped into the two people who didn't come to lunch.

"Look what we have here?" I crossed my arms quite furiously.

"Perce, my cousin. Hi...Oh um...you must be Annabeth, my sister has been bragging about you all day today."

Annabeth was about to say hi back but I grabbed hold of Jason's shoulders.

"Where have you and Piper been for all of lunch?"

"Oh uh...Well, we were talking." Jason hesitantly said.

I raised a brow at his words but let it pass because Jason and Piper were probably having a little 'Jasper' moment. If you're wondering what 'Jasper' is, it just a shipping name Silena came up with a few months ago, yeah it was _that_ long ago. Kind of hard not to believe the two haven't dated yet.

"Anyway, let's get to swimming before Coach Hedge scold at us." I let go of Jason's shoulder and started walking.

* * *

The four got to our lesson a few minutes late and was scowled at by Coach Hedge. My lesson got on really well, except for when Annabeth tried to swim which pretty much failed. Luke wasn't there too, probably because he was smooching off some random girl's face. The time flew by really fast, my whole day at school finished with us walking out the gates of the Academy.

"Hey Annie, how'd you liking the school so far?" Thalia asked.

"Don't call me Annie." She let out a sigh and smiled. "I'm loving the school, there's so much to learn!"

Rachel, who ran up to them smiled with glee. "I'm loving it too! Hey can we go to yours Percy?"

Everyone looked at me with the pleading and begging coming from their eyes. Oh I forgot to mention who was with us, well there was me (obviously), Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico and Rachel. All our other friends had clubs or were busy to walk and talk with us. Anyway, back to the situation. All eyes were on me to make my decision.

I felt a vibration coming from my trouser pocket, I reached into it and took out my phone. It seemed like my mom texted me something.

_Mom: Percy, I won't be home tonight, I also checked that Gabe was out of town so can you stay at home alone until tomorrow?_

I tried to ignore the begging and complaining my friends were making.

_Me: Yeah sure mom._

I let out a sigh and nodded to my friends whilst putting away the phone. "Fine guys but you have to call your parents first, don't want my mom to be shouted at. She won't be home tonight too so we're gonna have to order some take away or someone can cook."

My friends nodded in response and started texting their parents except for one person, Annabeth. She looked quite miserable, she must have family problems but I wasn't brave enough to ask her about it.

"Perce, me and Thals can come." Jason said as he put away his iPhone.

Nico shoved his blackberry in his pocket. "Me too but Bianca's pretty much upset that she wasn't invited."

"Oh, me and Leo can come!" Piper shouted happily.

Jason was curious. "How come you know Leo is coming?"

"Chill down bro, I told you not to be jealous mate, just because me and Piper's moms are close doesn't mean that me and her are dating. I mean, Piper ain't my type, isn't that right Beauty Queen?" Leo smirked.

Piper flinched at Leo's nickname for her, she didn't really like it when people commented on how pretty she was just because of her mother and father. Her mother was a famous stylist and her father was a famous movie star.

Jason nodded slowly and smiled a bit, happy it was a misunderstanding.

"Annabeth, is your dad or mom allowing you to come?" Rachel asked as she leaned on my shoulder which kind of bugged me.

"Uh yeah, let's go." Annabeth said trying to sound normal, everyone was convinced except for me, somehow the way she looked and said it just didn't feel right but how would I know what's going through her mind?

"Jase, do you have your car here?" I said.

"Uh huh, why?" Jason said.

"I drove in my Camaro today so there isn't space for all of you guys to fit in."

"Okay, we'll drive to your place."

"Thanks Jason. Leo, you're coming in my car." I waved at Leo who nodded in response.

Jason called the rest to go to his yellow May Bach whilst me and Leo walked over to the blue Camaro.

* * *

Me and Leo arrived at my house first, it wasn't really a house-more like a beach house. I've always loved the place, it reminded me of the stories my mom used to tell about the ocean. It made me feel closer to my dad, my REAL dad who apparently disappeared after I was a few weeks old. The thought of my father sometimes put a pain in my heart because I've always had this feeling that he didn't want me alive, that it was my fault he left my mom or that I ruined his love life by being brought into the world. Leo looked at me with a confused look. Crap, I bet I look sad! I changed my expression into a much happier smile and locked the car doors. Then I walked up to the steps of the house door and opened it. Just then, Jason and the others came and parked up next to my car. I walked inside and turned the lights on. Everyone walked inside and sat on the sofas in the living room but Annabeth just stood near the front door, flabbergasted.

"Um Annabeth, you okay? Sit down." I said worryingly. I dragged Annabeth by her arm to sit down next to Thalia, the girl still looked shocked.

"What's wrong-" Jason didn't finish his sentenced.

"It's beautiful! This house, the architecture! So grand and lovely!" I put on a happy grin at Annabeth's compliment.

"Thanks, you should be telling Leo's dad that, he made it look like this." Thalia spoke as she leaned back on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, dad is a really good builder, him and a close friend worked on this house together." Leo slumped down on a wheelie chair.

"Wow, your family must be rich Percy, where's your mom and dad?" Annabeth asked.

The mention of the word 'dad' hurt so much, I didn't have one, I couldn't have one, I only had a lousy step dad. I didn't realize it but I was starting to look scary, I gritted my teeth which Jason noticed and changed the subject.

"So um Annabeth, you gonna come to Percy's beach party next week? It's after our pep rally." I calmed down and whispered 'Thank you' to him.

"Football pep rally?"

"Yep! Me, Percy and Nico are on the team."

Annabeth looked over at Leo who was spinning around on the chair. "How come Leo isn't doing it?"

"It's because I don't like sports, I'm more into engineering." Annabeth nodded at the response.

"I'll come to the party."

"How about we walk around and show Annabeth the place so she doesn't get lost?" I said as I stood up. Everyone agreed and Rachel screamed with glee.

"Oh my gods! We're gonna go into the art room right? Right?"

"Yeah later!" That made Rachel pout.

I looked around the room to see my friends' faces. "Hey guys, want some beverages?"

They all nodded in response but I was confused, I didn't know what kinds they wanted.

"Um...How am I supposed to know what you guys want?"

"Oh, can I have coke please!" Nico yelled.

"Fanta for me!" Jason shouted.

"Sprite!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Pure water please." Rachel said calmly.

"Lucozade for me Perce." Leo said as he started fixing the wheelie chair he sat on.

That just left to one person, Annabeth. She stood up from here spot and walked over to me nervously.

"I-I'll help with the drinks." I let out a wide smile and showed her to the kitchen.

As we walked into the gigantic white and black kitchen, I grabbed a circular black tray. I walked over to a small fridge which contains a variety of drinks, then I pointed my index finger to a cabinet.

"Can you get cups out for me please?" I called out to her.

"S-Sure."

Annabeth walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of cups then lay it down on the table in the centre of the kitchen. I then walked over to the table carrying the bottles, gave Annabeth the Coke and Sprite bottle and we started pouring in the drinks. I had to admit, being alone with Annabeth in a kitchen was great even though we haven't even talked yet. Gosh I've never been this speechless in my entire life, how come?

"So, is it always like this at home?" Annabeth asked as she lifted her head from the cups.

"No, not really. My mom would come home from work, Jason and Thalia would spend time over here, we'd play on the console and chill out."

Annabeth nodded slowly and went back to filling up the cups. It went silent again and I was getting nervous by the second.

"How about you? I haven't heard much about you, I guess you know a lot about me and I want to know more about you." I asked her, my voiced cracked a little.

"You wouldn't want to know, it's too complicated." I wanted to ask but by the sound of her voice, I thought it was best not to.

Once we finished, we placed the cups on the black tray. I quickly put the bottles away and grabbed the tray. We slowly walked into the living room balancing the tray so that it doesn't drop.

"Here's your drinks ladies and gentlemen!" I said acting like a waiter.

We all sat down and drank our drinks, I drunk the coke and Annabeth had orange juice.

"Oh have I not mentioned that if you're coming to the party then you need to bring dates?" I informed them.

Nico spitted out his drink and so did Leo, Jason just looked at me horrified, Thalia glared at me, Rachel was doing the yippee clap, Piper was sitting there embarrassed and Annabeth looked at me clueless.

"Are you kidding me Perce? You never said anything about this! I bet no one knows about the whole 'bring a date' thing!" Nico shouted aloud.

"Hazel knows, Frank knows, the Stolls, Chris, Grover, Juniper, even Clarisse knows! What fun is it if there's no dates?"

Leo laid back on the wheelie chair. "A date huh? I could go for Khione..."

Piper let out a chuckle. "Her? She's _way_ out of your league. She even kicked you for even touching her yet alone being near to her."

"Um...Reyna? She's pretty hot."

"Nope, she doesn't go for you. She's either aiming for the two big boys over there." Thalia said pointing at me and Jason. We both sighed.

"Shut up with that joke Thals. It was a one-time thing, we forgot about it, it doesn't care anymore." I said with Jason backing me up. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Fine but who should I go for then?" Leo nearly shouted.

"How about the girl you said was cute and beautiful?" Jason suggested.

"H-Her? No way is she going to accept it." Leo was slightly blushing now and I wanted to know who he was talking about.

"Let's push the Leo situation out of the way okay?" Piper asked.

I raised a brow and everyone was now staring at her.

"What?" She asked abruptly.

"Who's going to be _your_ date little miss beauty queen?" Leo asked.

"M-Me?"

"Guys stop, can't we just wait and see who the dates are when the party actually comes?" Jason replied.

That set the mood up quickly, everyone stopped asking question and sat there silently. I decided to change the mood by watching a horror movie.

"Why don't we watch the Grudge?" I suggested.

I could already feel people shivering. I then had my eyes aimed directly at Annabeth, she looked like she's never heard of the name before.

"Sure why not? It can't be that bad." She naturally and calmly said.

I was so shocked, Annabeth hasn't watched it before I mean it's rated as one of the scariest horror movies ever to be made! I brushed my thoughts away and put the disk into the DVD player then ran over to the couch Annabeth was sitting on. We were paired up on couches and sofas. Jason and Piper sat at one, me and Annabeth sat at one and Nico, Leo, Thalia and Rachel sat on the massive one. I pressed play on the remote and the movie started, it wasn't really scary when you've watched it millions of times so I wasn't scared when the Grudge popped up but guess who did?

"Ah!" Annabeth screamed out loud.

She grabbed onto my arm tightly and pulled me closer to her. She hid her face in my arm when the Grudge showed, I thought it was kind of cute to see her like that. We sat like this for a long time, with her grabbing my arm and hiding her face. Oh gods was it funny to see her scared. I looked around the room, I could that Jason was actually holding Piper tightly in his arms, they pretty much looked like couples at the movies. The other four was either on their phones, listening to music or sleeping. Really, sleeping during a scary movie isn't a good choice. I went to look back at Annabeth, she was still watching the movie, and the scared look on her face described she wanted to watch more.

Eventually she fell asleep, her head was leaned against my shoulder. I couldn't help but look at how pretty she was when she was asleep-wait a minute, why am I saying this. I couldn't have actually liked this girl? Heck I only met her today but...I feel quite close to her, like we were best friends in another time, we spent all our time together. I don't know why but my heart felt lighter than before, felt much warmer. I hope that what I'm feeling is just a stage in puberty, I don't want to believe what I'm thinking is true, I don't like the 'L' word...It crushed my heart too many times.

I reached to the side of the couch and took a blanket out, I then put it over Annabeth who was sound asleep. I heard snoring coming from my left, Jason and Piper were asleep, and so were the other four. What time was it? I reached out my phone. Oh my gods, it was 11:57 PM. No wonder why everyone was asleep. Then I turned off the TV and sooner or later I fell asleep too with Annabeth leaning on my shoulder.

Note to self:

One of the happiest moments in my life.

* * *

**The next chapter: The Beach Party**

**It will be staged in Annabeth's POV**

**Nico needs a date! Please choose who he should go with and as for Leo, well there are only two options in my mind and you'll find out for yourselves.**

**Hope you liked this chapter even though it was quite a fast chapter. **

**Until next time.**

**~Dan~**


	2. The Beach Party

Chapter 2: The Beach Party

**Annabeth POV-Tuesday Morning**

Yesterday was scary, I mean it was the first time I've ever heard of this horror movie called The Grudge. I thought, _how bad can it be? It's just a stupid movie,_ but oh how wrong was I! It freaking creeped me out, I started having nightmares because of it. Nightmares of a haunted house, me walking inside, then running outside, seeing that…horrible girl-My gods why am I explaining it! However, it did seem quite interesting, I mean the structure and the architecture of the place…Unfortunately I fell asleep half way through the movie which seriously bummed me out. Next thing I knew it, it was already morning.

I looked around the room, I saw that everyone was still here, sleeping. I noticed that I was wrapped in a blanket, I never knew that I had a blanket. Then there was a light snore coming from my right, it was Percy. Then I realised that I was leaning on his shoulder the whole time I was asleep, he gave me the blanket (well I assumed he did) and he didn't mind it at all! I felt a blush crawling on my face, it was too embarrassing to remember yesterday, I was holding onto him so tightly when I saw the Grudge. I breathed in and out then stood up, sadly it got Percy to slowly wake up. I turned around to face him, crossing my arms and leaning on my left foot.

"You're drooling." I said which caused Percy to immediately wipe it off with his sleeve.

"Sorry, it happens."

I shrugged it off, I then noticed how messy I looked.

"Percy, where is the bathroom?"

"Oh uh…" He looked behind him to face the corridors. "Go straight down there, turn left then turn right and you'll find a white door."

"Thanks." I spoke then walked over to the corridors.

I followed his directions, it seemed that the house was really big, everything I passed by seemed so interesting, much better than my house…Way much better…I came to a stop, from what Percy described, I saw a white door and opened it. The bathroom was so beautiful, it was like I was underwater. There were shell signs all over the bathroom wall, it had a marble sink, bath tub, toilet and shower. The shelled objects were attached to all of them, right in the middle. I thought how the Jacksons loved the ocean so much.

I walked over to the mirror and looked straight at my reflection, my hair was really messy. I looked in a cabinet to find a comb and brushed my hair with it. I wondered if I should put it in a bun, leave it down or tie it in a ponytail. I just decided to put it in a bun so that it didn't distract me. After doing that, I walked back into the living room almost getting lost, nearly everyone was awake. Only Nico and Thalia were asleep, they looked so cute when they slept and they were also leaning onto each other. Other people had different ideas like Jason, Percy and Leo, they were taking pictures and laughing. I rolled my eyes at the silliness and walked over to Piper and Rachel.

"Oh hey Annabeth, where were you?" Rachel asked with a little concern look.

"I just popped to the bathroom to you know, clean myself up."

"You changed your hairstyle in the bathroom too!" Piper said with a girlish squeal.

I nodded then turned my attention to the boys who just woke up Nico and Thalia from their cuddle. Okay, from Nico and Thalia's reaction, it _did _seem quite funny because they were embarrassed and then they started hitting the boys.

"-Okay you lovebirds! Stop, we need to eat and go to school." Percy announced which made everyone look at him.

"We're going to school looking like this?" Piper questioned.

"No, I have some girl clothes in my mom's room. Don't worry, they're not my mom's. And you boys can use my clothes, just bring them back to me tomorrow."

To be honest, I don't really like borrowing people's clothes, it also seemed strange that Percy has girl clothes in his house, they're not even his mothers. He also told me how he was an only child so that still doesn't explain anything.

We walked into a changing room, picked out some clothes, (they were really nice) and got changed.

"Rachel, Thalia, Piper…Why does Percy have these clothes?" The girls stopped changing and looked at each other, then at me.

"These are his…well…They're his ex-friend's clothes. After they broke up, she and him never came in contact, she didn't even collect her clothes." I nodded at Thalia's explanation. Though I really wanted to know who Percy's ex-girlfriend was.

There was a slight knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rachel shouted out so that the unknown person could hear.

"It's me, Percy. Once you guys are done, come to the dining room. We're making breakfast." Percy said then I think he left.

I heard the girls squealing and cheering though I don't know why.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"The boys are making the food that's what's wrong!" Piper screamed out which I thought was horrible.

"Sorry, Piper meant that the boy's cooking is delicious! Especially Percy's!" Rachel said.

"Oh Zeus! His blue cooking! So professional like Sally!" Thalia added.

Then I realized that I heard the name Sally before…

"Sally Jackson is Percy's mom?" I shouted out.

"YES!" The girls said in unison.

Now I was really excited, I've always wanted to try Sally Jackson's cooking no, I'm trying her son's cooking and from what I've heard, he copies his mother's meaning I am tasting hers! Quite confusing but deal with it.

As we walked into the dining room, I could already smell the aroma of the food. My belly was rumbling and I felt even hungrier. I felt like Homer Simpson when he smells doughnuts! I sat down on an empty chair next to Thalia, waiting patiently for the food to come. In the background, I could hear some shouting and laughing, hopefully they don't food poison us.

Just then, Leo walked out cleaning his hand, he brought out the plates. Nico then came second wiping his face with one hand and holding the cups in the other. Jason was the next to walk out, he brought out the drinks and finally, Percy came out pushing a trolley full of luxurious breakfast meals.

"Now, now girls. Please be patient as the waiters bring you your food." Percy spoke with great modesty.

He brought me my food, it was blue pancakes on top of a blue waffle. He had the same as me, he sat down next to me and smiled warmingly. My heart melted for a second as I stared into those beautiful green eyes.

"Um…Do you want a drink?" He asked.

I snapped out of the stare and blushed. "Yes please. I'd like orange juice."

"Yes miss." He got up and reached for the Tropicana, then took my cup and poured the orange juice in. "Want a straw Milady?"

I laughed at how servant-like he sounded and shook my head. He smiled and gave me the cup. I looked around at everyone, they were too busy eating and talking to realize how much I was blushing.

"Percy, you're a great cook." Rachel shouted out as she stuffed a pancake down her throat.

"Thank you Rachel." Percy said.

"How did you manage to cook this professionally?" I asked.

"Whenever I have free time and my mom is home, I usually ask her if she could teach me how to cook." Percy answered back.

"Jeez, I wish I could meet your mom; I love her cooking." I frowned.

"You can, that's if you come to the party before it starts. You can even help me set it up." He said and I happily nodded in agreement.

When we all finished our breakfast, it was nearly time to get to school so we got into either Percy's car or Jason's. Since I already went in Jason's car, I decided to go to Percy's Mercedes-Benz. It was shocking how he owned two cars, me, Rachel and Thalia hopped into his car whilst the others got into Jason's. We then set off to go to school, I looked out of the window to see the outside of Percy's beautiful home.

As we arrived at the school gates, I could hear some girls screaming and Percy snickering. We were early, we had twenty minutes to wonder around the school but I don't think that would be able to happen. Most of the girls outside were trying to take a peek in the window but it was tinted black so they couldn't see. I knew what they were here for, it's quite obvious.

"Damn these girls." Percy murmured.

"Why can't you tell them to leave you alone Kelp Head?"

"You already know why, the situation will only get worse and plus, I'm not the only attraction. Your brother and crush is wanted on their list too." Percy let out a smirk.

I could feel Thalia's anger and moved slightly away from her.

"I do NOT like Nico!"

"Who said Nico? I never mentioned his name." Percy spoke in a clever attitude, Rachel giggled with glee.

"Oh come on Percy. There's only you, Jason and Nico whom the girls want, it's easy to know that you're talking about Nico!" Thalia started to blush at her words.

Percy and Thalia kept on arguing, I stopped listening to their conversation. Once Percy parked the car up, he left the doors locked.

"Percy, open the lock." I said.

"Shush." He whispered as he put a finger to his lips indicating for me to shut up. I did as I was told. Thalia just sat there stubbornly.

"We have to wait until the coast is clear, Jason texted me saying that the girls are close by."

I nodded and Thalia rolled her eyes, I don't even know why she's making a big fuss about Percy's joke. Wait, it was a joke right? I heard a buzz, it was Percy's phone. He picked it up and read a text, he then turned it off and unlocked the doors.

"It's clear, make it to class safe okay? Don't tell them anything about my house, don't even say that you even went." Percy said it directly at me. I nodded in response.

I opened the car door and got out with Thalia, Percy was right, there were no girls in sight. Something was strange, yesterday I remembered that Percy wasn't really surrounded by girls, he never even told me he was _that_ popular. But I guess since he has a nice body, gorgeous green eyes and-wait why am I saying this? Never mind, just forget about what I just said. But how come the girls didn't raid him yesterday then?

I shook my head and headed to homeroom, there weren't many people there, probably because class starts in ten minutes time. I sighed as I walked to my seat, it was really lonely and if you're wondering where Thalia is, she's gone somewhere to do some 'business' but I think it's just to beat up a poor and misfortunate kid. Then I saw a tall and blond boy walking up to me, my eyes widened to realize that it was Luke Castellan.

"Hey there beautiful." He said giving me a smirk.

We met yesterday in science, we're chemistry buddies and got closer than before, even though his a year older than me (he kind of went back a year). Like best friends, I knew him at camp ten years ago and admired him ever since. I don't know why Percy hates the boy, his everything a friend would want, also his cute!

"H-Hi Luke. Y-You think I'm b-beautiful?" I tried to hide the blush.

"Of course you're beautiful, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He then gave me a flirtatious smile that made me blush even redder.

"Oh uh…You look fine yourself." I spoke embarrassed.

"So…I was thinking if you would be my date to the beach party."

My heart was overjoyed. "I'd be glad to be your date."

"Great, I'll pick you up-"

"No need, I'm going to be at Percy's house a little earlier." Luke looked a little angry but smiled.

"Okay. See you until then." He gave me and wink then walked out of the class, bumping into Percy. I was curious because Luke whispered something in his ear which made him angry…I think.

Percy stomped over to his desk, he gave me a meaningful and scary glare. I tried to give him a smile but all that came out was fear, he really scared me. He stopped glaring when his friend, I think was Connor but it might be Travis, tapped on his shoulder. Thalia then raced into the room and sat down next to me.

"Hey Annie."

"Please don't call me Annie. Where did you go?" I asked.

"Oh just to the bathroom, I didn't go at Percy's house." I nodded slowly, not sure if she was telling the truth.

Then Mr Brunnel strolled in with his wheel chair.

"Good morning class."

We responded back which gave him a smile.

"Today, Principal Dionysus asked us to examine the history of wine and who discovered it. I know this is irrelevant to what we usually do in homeroom but it was what the Principal asked."

Some people moaned and others cheered, I just sat there because I knew all about the history of wine…the Greek way though. A boy caught my eye, people say that he was the Principal's son. The guy was called Pollux, he was a mild drinker and loved parties. Percy told me how he was the party planner along with his brother Castor for the beach party. From hearing how successful and the ratings of the parties the two made, I've began getting impatient.

Once class had started, Percy had been talking on and on about the party, I was just happy that he wasn't mad anymore (even though I don't know why). Percy didn't seem to stop talking, he kept on blabbing until the teachers called him to stop. Then he asked if we could hang out sometime and I happily responded since I only knew little about him. Time flew by super-fast, it was already the end of school and we were walking to the cars.

"So who's going in who's?" Percy asked.

"Well I'll take Thalia, Leo and Piper." Jason spoke.

"Okay, Rachel, Annabeth and Nico are going with me then." Percy responded.

We then walked over to Percy's car, I blinked when I saw envelops covering it. I could hear Percy cursing under his breath as he opened the driver's door.

"Percy, these girls must love you." I said as I sat in the back seat next to Thalia.

"Well I can't say the same thing."

"Why are the girls chasing after you today and not yesterday?" I asked.

"Because they had this 'special' meeting about how to get my brother, Nico and Percy." Thalia butted in.

"Yeah, we were happy that they weren't surrounding us." Nico muttered, sitting in the passenger seat.

Then the car became silent. We first dropped Nico and Thalia off because they lived close to each other.

"So Annabeth, are you excited to go to the beach party?"

"Of course!"

"I heard that you're going with…Luke" He coughed out.

"Oh uh yes I am, I hope you don't mind since his like your-"

"I don't mind it's just that…Why him?"

"Because I like him, is that a problem?" Percy tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"No…It's not."

It became silent again until I asked him his interests and other stuff. It wasn't really a shocking when he told me he loved the sea, it was pretty obvious when I went into his house. Then we came to my stop, I waved him goodbye as I walked up to my house. Being the gentleman he was, he waited until I went into my house then drove off, he probably thought I was rich with the surprised look on his face. I wished I was rich but what he thought of, a mansion, was actually a flat.

I turned the lights on when I got in, I didn't want to cause a commotion so I silently crept over to the kitchen. I accidentally stepped on one of my little brother's action figures that caused a noise. Luckily no one noticed, I sighed in relief thinking no one was home yet.

"Annabeth, you're home." That scared me half to death!

"Oh hey dad. Yeah I'm home." I gave a weak smile as my dad walked out of the shadows.

"Where did you go?"

"Just to a friend's house."

"But you only met them yesterday! You could have gotten hurt!" He grabbed my wrist looking worried.

"I'm fine dad. They're nice people." It hurt, he squeezed my hand even more.

"Sure they're nice at first but you don't know these people, they could be criminals!" I got my wrist out of my dad's grasp.

"They're not criminals! I know my friends, stop talking bad about them!" I walked to my room and slammed it shut.

My dad kept on knocking on the door until my lousy step mother told him to stop. I really hated her, she treats me like a stranger and only treats me nicely in front of my dad. I don't mind her sons, my half-brothers, they're much nicer than her.

"Annabeth! Come out here at once!" She screamed out when my dad left.

I groaned and got off my bed, I didn't like facing her at all because all I would see is hatred in her eyes. I opened my bedroom door…

_SLAP_

My left cheek felt cold for a second until it started to burn up in pain. My step mother just slapped me right across the face, a reason? I don't know, she probably didn't have a reason, I bet she just joyed hurting me.

"…" I couldn't believe it, I had nothing to say.

My step mother lowered her hand. "I heard from your father that you shouted at him. You know it's not very lady-like."

I nodded in response, I still couldn't say anything. I wasn't scared of her was I? All she did was slap me, lecture me and now giving me the evil stare. My body started shivering in response, maybe I was scared, all my life I have only been punished by getting grounded or doing extra chores, I've never been abused like this before. Just thinking of her made me angrier, I clenched my fist and locked my door shut when she was in the middle of a lecture. I could hear the shouts and banging on the opposite side, I didn't care, and I didn't need this family. Raising my hand to my now cherry red cheek, I looked at myself in the mirror to see tears rolling down my cheeks. I then decided that I would leave this place, I needed to, so I walked over to my suitcase and started packing.

"_I probably won't go today but-wait, where will I be able to stay? I wonder if Thalia wouldn't mind if I went over to her house, just hope she'll let me since we're like…friends."_ I thought.

* * *

**~Time Skip-Friday Lunch~**

Today was the day, the day I'd decided to run away and go to the beach party! I haven't talked to Thalia about the whole 'running away' plan, heck I haven't even told anyone about it. School finished earlier than expected which was lucky since Percy would have enough time to set up the place with a little help from me. My date was Luke Castellan, the hot blond boy and also my long time crush! What could be better?

I was standing in front of my mirror, gazing at the clothes I wore. I was hoping to wear something beautiful to show off to Luke and Piper told me that it looked great on me. It was a strapless red dress that goes down to above my knees. Piper even got me matching shoes and bag: red high heels and red bag. My hair was out, it showed my princess curls. I heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

A tall boy walked in, he had the same grey eyes as me and I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Annie." He spoke.

"Oh hey Malcolm, stop calling me Annie for god sake." Malcolm just grinned at me and sat on my bed.

"You're looking lovely for the party little sis."

I snickered and turned to him. "Yeah okay. Have you found…Mom yet?"

Malcolm frowned and sighed. "I'm still working on it. I'm not getting a lot of help with just knowing our mother's first name and it doesn't help if she's here on in Athens."

"Oh, I'm sorry if it's a hassle. It's just that…"

Malcolm got up and hugged me. "I know Annabeth, it's hard to live here. I'm doing my best to find her and I promise you, I will. Believe in your big brother for once and stay strong."

I nodded. "I was thinking of running away…To a friend's house."

Malcolm raised an eye brow. "Who's house exactly?"

"Thalia's."

"Why don't you just stay at Percy's? Her house is quite tight right now from what Jason said and you've probably seen Percy's, it's spacious!"

I nodded again. "I'll ask him. So you don't mind me moving out?"

"Hey, as long as you are happy then I don't mind anything." He gave me one last smile then walked out.

I breathed in and out, Percy was about to pick me up and I was nervous. I then heard the sound of his beeping car, I rushed out of the house and into his car. Percy just stared at me in amazement. I then noticed that there were two other people.

"…Um…You look beautiful tonight." Percy said trying so hard not to show his blush.

"Thanks…Who are these people?" I asked gesturing to a bulky Asian boy and slightly dark skinned girl. **(A/N: I hope that wasn't racist)**

Percy blinked a few times before answering me. "Oh these are Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, they're my best friends that I've met at Camp Jupiter."

They awkwardly waved at me, I got the feeling that they had some kind of feelings for each other, I didn't ask because I only just met them and it would be rude. We then arrived at Percy house, it was still light considering it was only one twenty-five. We got out of the car and went our separate ways, Frank and Hazel told us that they were going to go to the fun fair next to the beach until the party started. Me and Percy walked into the house, it was already being decorated, I could see Pollux and Castor in the middle of the room with a clipboard in Pollux's hand ticking something off. Percy tugged me into the kitchen, my eyes widened to see who it was.

"Hey mom, how's the food looking?" Percy asked.

A tall and slim brunette turned and gave a graceful smile. "Everything is perfect, I'm nearly finished with the snacks. The beverages are going to be set on the counter and Gordon is going to come to make the main food later."

I didn't notice it but my mouth was wide open, Sally Jackson looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Percy, introduce me to your little friend."

"Oh right. Mom, Annabeth. Annabeth, mom."

"Hi, I'm Percy's mother. You can call me Sally."

"I-I'm Annabeth…Chase." I was really nervous.

"Oh mom, can you make us blue pie please." Percy asked and Sally nodded.

Then Percy took me out of the kitchen, I was still in my own world. I mean, I just met Sally Jackson! One of the top rated chiefs in the entire world! I suddenly froze for a minute.

"Your mom said Gordon…"

"Yeah, Gordon Ramsey. Something wrong?"

I couldn't believe it, I'm going to see two chiefs in one day! I was overjoyed and not realizing, jumping up and down in glee.

"Whoa, calm down Chase. Come on, we've got a party to make." He said giving me a warming smile, I didn't know why but this boy always makes my heart beat faster than before.

"D-Don't you have a date?"

Percy shook his head. "I'd prefer to spend my time overlooking the joyed people then to spend it with a girl who I wouldn't date in the nearer future."

It was one of the first mature sentence I have ever heard from him. It took me quite a long time but now I noticed that Percy look more…Handsome…

"You look really charming today."

"You finally noticed?" Percy said.

"Sorry, I had a lot of things to worry about." I was blushing.

Percy let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about it."

We then got on with our work, I was helping set up the decorations with Percy, Pollux and Castor were screwing at us and we laughed back. It was the best day so far.

By the time we finished, it was getting late and people were arriving. The first were Frank and Hazel, who came back from the fun fair, Thalia and Jason along with Nico and Piper then Leo and a girl came, who was hiding behind his back. No signs of Luke though. I glanced over at Percy, he looked shocked and I don't know why so I looked in his direction to see Leo's date.

"Calypso?" He said.

The so-called Calypso popped her head up from behind Leo's back.

"Nice to see you again Percy…" She spoke quietly.

I remembered the name before, it was Percy's ex-girlfriend. I felt bad for Percy now, to face his ex-girlfriend at the party and finding that she was his friend's date must be hard.

Percy swallowed a lump in his throat and gave a big smile. "Welcome, it's been months!"

Calypso grinned back and hugged him then walked back to Leo, now holding his hand. I was confused, I thought Percy still had feelings for her but I guess not.

"Wait! I thought you two hated each other!" Thalia screamed out.

"Nah, who said that?" Percy said

"We simply just stayed away from each other until we were…over the break up."

"It was actually quite fast."

"That's because you told me that you like a special-" Percy ran over to Calypso and covered her mouth.

"I like no one, she's just talking weird." He quickly spoke.

Everyone was suspicious, I was really curious to find out who it was, I really wanted to know because hearing it was actually hurting my heart…A LOT.

A few minutes later, Rachel and Luke arrived together, strange isn't it? He walked over to me and smiled, Percy welcomed him with a death glare, I didn't know what his problem was but I didn't ask.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, I didn't mind."

Luke smiled and walked us to the middle of the living room where everyone else was.

"You look stunning tonight." He whispered in my ear.

I felt a light shiver and smiled. "Likewise."

We danced for minutes? Seconds? I didn't know. Then Luke took me out to the roof where I could see the sun setting. We sat down on a sofa that was placed outside and looked at the horizon.

"It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Luke replied seductively in my ear.

I felt my pulse rate pumping fast as I looked at him, his lovely blue eyes and blond hair. Our lips were only a few inches away, I closed my eyes at this point. I felt his lips on mine, it was rough but gentle and I liked it. I played with his hair as we kissed and he placed his hand on my thigh. Luke's tongue was now licking my bottom lip asked for entrance and I simply allowed it. Our tongues battled each other but his won, he started roaming my mouth as I kept on playing with his hair. He leaned in deepening the kiss and we feel back on the sofa with my back on it. His hand was wondering over my body but I felt uncomfortable, I backed away from the kiss which made him sit up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I can't do this…I'm not ready."

"You're not ready for sex? Are you telling me that you're still a virgin?"

I nodded uncomfortably not making eye contact. Luke sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get a beer, don't come and follow me. I'm in a bad mood right now."

I frowned and curled up into a ball as Luke left, I felt stupid and embarrassed. I let him take my first kiss away, he was going to steal my virginity too, and I would have been thrilled since his my crush but unfortunately I'm not.

I heard muttering coming from the stairs, I stood up and quickly hid somewhere. The voices were familiar.

"Calypso please don't do this." I was astonished to hear Percy and his ex-girlfriend talking.

"Why? I love him!" She shouted back.

"You love him? Please tell me that you're not lying. I've heard that phrase so many times."

"Why do you have to care huh?"

"Because his my friend! I don't want him to go through pain I like did! That kid has never fallen in love before and if his fallen for you then I'm not sure if I can believe you love him back!"

"Falling in love, you've never fallen in love, how could you possibly know anything? I am truly in love with Leo and I don't care if you don't approve."

I was shocked to hear this, I know it's rude to eavesdrop but I couldn't get out and I'd be caught too.

"I'm not disapproving it just, you've been with a lot of people including me, you've had many break ups, I don't want Leo to be another ex-boyfriend of yours."

"He won't, I'll stay with him until the end and love him for all eternity. Please stop getting into my love life and think about yours. The _guy_ took away every single girl you've ever fallen for. First it was Rachel-"

Rachel? Percy liked Rachel? It must be hard to be best friends with her then.

"-Then there was Reyna and now that-"

"Um…Firstly, Rachel and I only have a friendship relationship, sure I kind of liked her but I was over it. Secondly, Reyna was well, I actually did like her until Luke changed things. He made her into what she is now and I hate it! I hate that guy, always changing and stealing, he even made Thalia fall for him can you believe that? And lastly, don't ever talk about her, I know we'll never work out. She's in the hands of the player."

From what Percy said, it made me feel sad, I didn't know that Luke was that type of guy and Thalia to even like him that much.

"Speak for yourself Percy. You've had so many girlfriends, all the girls at school drool every time they look at you…Rumours say that you're dating a celebrity."

Percy snickered. "It's hard to avoid the crowd of girls, the ex-girlfriends and those rumours, when did that even happen?"

"The magazines, you should read it more."

Percy sighed and Calypso walked away. He looked depressed and gazed at the horizon, you could only see the top of the sun now but it still looked beautiful.

"You can come out Annabeth."

Oh crap! I was caught! What is he going to do? I'm really scared.

I slowly walked over to Percy burying my face in my hands.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, I didn't mean to."

Percy glanced over at me and looked disgusted for a minute then went back to looking calm.

"Don't worry, it was nothing to really talk about anyway. From the way you look, I say that you and Luke had a…Make out session?"

I started blushing really deep and nodded. Percy walked over to the sofa and sat down, he patted the seat next to him saying that I should sit down too so I did. We sat there for minutes until Percy spoke.

"I love the roof, it's the best place to be. It has the best view of the ocean too."

I smiled at him and nodded in agreement, I think it made Percy blush but he hid it. Percy then lightly nudged me and dragged me to the railing. He pointed down where two people were making out on the sand.

"Frank and Hazel." He whispered.

I giggled and then Percy did the most surprising thing, he got a toilet roll from god knows where and threw it at them. It got their attention.

"Get a room!" He screamed and I started cracking up, Hazel and Frank's faces started burning up as then ran inside the house.

Then I remembered something.

"Percy, can I stay here with you until…My mom comes back?" He looked at me strangely but nodded.

"Sure, as long as you want Wise girl." I looked at his dazzling grin with confusion but snapped out.

"Nicknames huh? Thanks _Seaweed brain_." Percy chuckled and walked back to the sofa and I followed.

"Where's your stuff?"

"It's downstairs in your mom's room, she suggested that I put it in the there."

Percy smirked. "Wanting to leave home so soon huh?"

I nodded and wanted to change the topic before he asks me about my family.

"So how's your family? Where's your dad?"

Percy then looked cold but handsome at the same time. "I-I can't tell you…about my family."

I frowned but understood him, he must have been having troubles and I didn't want to get involved in it until he lets me.

"I don't have a dad, I have a step dad…Hey look, the first star in the sky!" He said quickly.

I didn't know how much we were alike, he had a step dad, and I have a step mom. But I was really curious why he didn't want to tell me more and that he changed the topic. I rose my head up to see a small bright star in the distance.

"Wow, it looks so delicate."

"Yeah. I'm just lucky that you're here to see it with me." Percy said which made me blush. Out of all the people he knew, he said he was lucky to see it with me. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I was getting nervous. Why am I like this? I like Luke not Percy. I was debating in my head saying who I liked best.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth?" He repeated until I looked at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, just thinking."

"So how are you liking the party so far?"

I smiled and again I caught him blushing.

"Oh I'm loving it! It's much better than San Francisco."

"Right? Manhattan is the best in the States!" He shouted with joy pumping his fist in the air like a kid.

I couldn't help but look at his body, he looked like he just came out of the pool with his clothes on, it showed his six pack, his raven black hair was so lovely and his eyes, I loved those colors ever since I met him. Sea green eyes, they were gorgeous.

"I don't think I have said it before but you look beautiful." Percy scratched his head, I could see now that he was indeed blushing.

"Thanks, you're handsome yourself." I smiled back at him.

We were now staring into each other's eyes, grey on green. Inches away from kissing, I knew that what I was doing was wrong, I'm in love with Luke not Percy but somewhere in my heart and brain, and it urged me to kiss him. I feel more pain for Percy than Luke, which sounds bad but apparently it's not.

I could now feel his breath brushing against my lips and I was really tempted to kiss him straight. I placed my fingers in his hair as he cupped my cheeks, looked straight into his and pulled him in. The kiss felt like heaven, it made my heart beat faster than kissing Luke. My eyes were closed and so was his, Percy had no intention of breaking the kiss and so did I. I then felt Percy's tongue wanted for entrance and I obliged. Our tongues fought for victory and once again, I lost but having his tongue roaming my mouth was delightful, it couldn't get any better. His hands slowly moved down to my waist not tempting to examine my body. I was glad because I didn't want the same thing again, I wasn't ready like I said to Luke. We stayed like this for five minutes until we broke for air.

Realizing what he just did, he got up straight away with wide eyes.

"Oh gods, sorry Annabeth…I knew you were like dating Luke and I…I really sorry." Percy was going to walk away when I grabbed onto his shirt and leaned into his back.

"I'm not dating Luke, he left me alone and I'm also sorry." Percy turned around and looked at me in confusion and sadness.

"Oh but sorry for what."

I wiped the tears that were falling from my face.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, I know you like someone else and I am truly sorry." With that, I ran down the stairs and into the bathroom passing by all my friends.

I curled myself into a ball on the floor and screamed at myself in my head. Why was I so stupid to kiss Percy? What would I tell Luke? Why was I enjoying it so much? I didn't know anything anymore, I just hoped that Percy would either like me back or would stay friends with me. I didn't know what I was feeling right now or what I was feeling for Percy and Luke. Everything is just messed up for me right now, why did love have to pick on me?

* * *

**Annabeth became confused with her feelings.**

**You've found out who Leo's mystery girl is.**

**Frank and Hazel didn't appear much in the chapters but they ended up together! Of course they will play a big role in the story so don't worry!**

**The next chapter will tell you Percy, Jason and Nico's love lives. If they will get their girls or if their fans will get in the way.**

**Chapter 3: The Troubles of Being Me (Percy POV)**

**Coming Soon!**

**Thank you to all the people who've read this.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

**~Dan~**


	3. The Troubles of Being Me

**A/N: This chapter is all about the beach party, it has many Percabeth scenes and probably might have Jasper and Thalico.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Troubles of Being Me

**Percy POV**

I stood there staring at the door where the girl I last kissed ran off to, at the same time, pain and joy filled my heart. My hands were shaking, my heart was beating twice as fast as before and I felt insane. Never in my entire life have I ever felt like this towards a girl, I don't know what to call these feelings but there's only one that I know for certain, I want to feel like this again.

"Percy! Where are you Perce?" Grover shouted as he popped his head through the door. "Oh there you are, man you're missing the fun!"

I walked up to Grover with a slightly heated up face, the sensation of her lips still made me tingle.

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone is like totally drunk right now!"

"It's good to know that everyone is enjoying themselves."

Grover then looked at me in slight sadness.

"Percy, how come Luke is hear? I thought he betrayed you but-" I interrupted him.

"He is Annabeth's date, there's no other reason."

"If his Annabeth's date then why is he making out with Thalia."

I froze and gasped, then sternly, I walked downstairs to the bar area. I knew that Luke would be here since he drinks 24/7. Instantly I found him and Thalia, they were having a make-out session in the corner. I waited for a minute to think of how to intrude on them. _Kick Luke in the balls or punch him? Shouting and dragging Thalia away would do no good so…Kicking is the best option! _I made my decision and walked up to them, the music was pretty loud which made my footsteps sound like tapping noises. I was already behind them, Luke was leaning on the wall with Thalia in his arms, I looked at them in disgust then pulled Thalia away, and she looked absolutely drunk. I would have to deal with her later, right now I was looking at a smirking boy. Without hesitation, I kicked him in the balls which made him groan in pain.

"That's what you get for leaving Annabeth and making out with my cousin!" Luke was now holding onto his crotch with a sore moan.

I actually felt good but then turned angry as I pulled Thalia into a much quieter area. She looked like a mess, she couldn't even walk properly.

"Percy, why man? I was having one hell of a time!" Her drunk speaking made me look at her in disgust.

"What's wrong with you Thalia? I thought you were here with Nico, where is he?"

"Oh emo boy? I ditched him for a way funnier guy, like Luke! Oh gods have I been waiting to kiss him!"

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"And you call yourself a good cousin and friend. You are nothing like what you're described to be, you ditched the only person who would-" I paused at that moment knowing I shouldn't say anything. "Damn you Nico…" I muttered. Luckily Thalia was too drunk to question.

I tried to calm myself down, I didn't like to shout out Thalia knowing that she'll beat the crap out of me. The silence started to come in and I needed to tell her something…No point now since she's flippin' drunk!

"Thalia, can you tell me something please."

She nodded. "What is it Perce?" She struggled to say.

"You like Nico right?" She stiffened and looked less out-of-control.

"Yes." Her voice was lower than usually and she didn't make eye contact which really ticked me off.

I grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Then tell him that, don't go chasing after men who don't treat you as nicely."

I could see tears forming in her eyes, my holding her made the tears spread down her cheeks and she was struggling to get out.

"Why do we have to talk about this now? Why are you so up in my love life?" Her tears were falling faster and I tightened my grip on her shoulders.

"Because Luke is a jerk, he manipulates girls and uses them! I can't have my favorite older cousin broken hearted, I don't want you to break Nico's heart too. So please, don't do stuff like this, I know it's hard right now with all the shouting and abusing between your parents but don't let it get involved with your life." My grip was loosened and Thalia hugged me.

"Thanks Kelp Head, you're the best cousin ever." I chuckled.

"I'm your only cousin."

**(A/N: If you haven't noticed, Percy are cousins with Nico and Thalia but Thalia and Nico aren't cousins. The only connection between the two is that they are best friends and cousins of Percy. Trying to make Thalico happen!)**

"Oh, Mr Blofis told me that I should inform everyone that they're making our school private…It already is but now they're going to build dorms!" I smiled at Thalia.

"Then you and Annabeth could be roommates." Saying 'her' name hurt.

Thalia nodded and walked off jolly and sober. I leaned myself against the wall thinking of what happened on the roof. It was only eleven fifteen and the party was still going on, my mom left to go meet Paul (Mr Blowfish) and Gabe was out of town. Today would have been the best day ever but it went downhill when Annabeth left after we…kissed. Just thinking about it made me heat up. I didn't know what would happen to us, would we be together? Stay friends or maybe not even _be _friends…

I walked up the stairs to the bathroom to go take a leak but I couldn't, there was a massive line and people were bursting. Then a Stoll brother, I think it was Connor shouted against the door.

"Come on, you've been in there for half an hour. We're all bursting for the loo, what could you possibly be doing in there?" Out of curiosity, I walked up to him.

"Stoll, what's the problem?"

"This…I think it' a girl, she's taking so long!" Connor said trying to hold in his pee.

I have to admit, it was quite amusing but this was indeed a problem so I knocked on the door.

"Excuse Miss…Mr? Could you please hurry up, if you don't then I'll have to open the door by force."

There was no answer.

"I'm counting to ten and if you don't open up then I'll have to barge in."

"One."

"Two." I nudged at Connor and signalled him to pick the lock.

"Three." Connor went to ask a girl for a hairpin.

"Four."

"Five." He came rushing back with a long and thin hair pin.

"Six." Stoll started hacking into the lock.

"Seven." You could hear the cracking sounds from the door.

"Eight." No one still answered the door.

"Nine." Connor finally picked the lock and took the hairpin out.

"Ten!" I inhaled some air then opened the door.

Inside was empty until I looked behind the door. My eyes widened and I quickly rushed over to the figure that was lying on the floor. She was on her side so I couldn't see until I turned her over. To my amazement (not that I wasn't already amazed) I saw Annabeth, she must have fallen asleep. I picked her up princess style (bride style…whatever you call it) and ran to my room. I could hear the cheering of the crowd lined up for the toilet and didn't bother to listen, I only cared about getting Annabeth to a bed.

I kicked my room door open and quickly ran over to my king sized bed where I laid her down. I reached over to the lamp on the drawer and turned it on, then pulled the blanket over Annabeth to keep her warm. Her eyes looked sore, she must have been crying all this time, it made me feel hurt because I know that I made her cry.

I let out a sigh and sat down on a couch a few feet away from the bed, I would have to stay here until Annabeth wakes up because god knows what the Stolls will do if they saw a sleeping chick. I had to admit that she looked really pretty when she was sleeping, my heart pounding like this really disgusts me. Do I really like this girl? No way, we've only just met a week ago. _It's love at first sight._ No, it is called puppy love, how can I merely fall in love with such a girl like her?

I clenched my fists trying to keep calm when I heard a soft moan. My eyes moved to the bed where the sound was coming from, it was quite dark and a shadowed figure rose. It only took me a second to realise that Annabeth had just woken up. As fast as I can, I ran over to her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In my room."

"Y-Your room?" She sounded shocked

I nodded calmly and lifted her up from the bed so that she was standing on the floor.

"Are you feeling any better? I found you in the bathroom sleeping. Lots of people were mad at you, including Connor."

Annabeth rubbed her eyes which weren't sore anymore.

"Sorry, I'm feeling better now. We should get back to the party."

I nodded and we then walked back to the party downstairs.

What really got me curious was that she acted like nothing happened between us. But I guess it's all right since I don't want our relationship as friends to be ruined and besides, she probably likes Luke more.

I let out a sigh and Annabeth looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"It's nothing. I'm probably exhausted from carrying you all the way from the bathroom to my room. You need to lose weight you know." I grinned and Annabeth blushed.

"Shut up. You just need to go to the gym more, boys should be able to carry girls with ease."

I laughed and smiled, this was the way we should be and act, where no meaning of feelings invading, just a pair of friends laughing. This should probably mean that our kiss was for nothing, yes, it means nothing…nothing…

My face saddened at the thought and Annabeth saw it and frowned.

"Something's up Percy, you okay?"

I shook it off and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine Chase, you should worry about yourself more."

"Myself? Why?"

"Your date is hitting on other girls, stop him before he gets his hands on one."

She nodded and disappeared in the crowd. I went to get some punch and took one sip, yep someone spruced up the punch, probably Chris. I heard really loud shouting and cheering everywhere. _Glad everyone's having fun._ But I wasn't, my best friend and cousin are in love with that betraying bastard and I help but feel jealous. Nico would be heartbroken to hear the news so I couldn't tell him, Jason and Piper are probably drunk and having a hot make-out session in one of the spare rooms and Grover is hanging out with his girlfriend Juniper. The only person I can turn to is Rachel, one of my close and kind of stupid friends.

As soon as I saw a red headed frizzy haired girl, I knew straight away that it was Rachel so I squeezed pass the crowd and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at me clueless and probably drunk because she had a cup of punch in her hand. Her face was pretty much as red as her hair and she was trying to balance herself.

"Heeeeey Perrrrrce!" Her voice was loud enough for me to hear.

"How much of that have you drank?"

"This?" She raised the cup and I nodded. "Oh about…twenty? Thirty? I don't know, I am soooooo wasted right now!" I sighed and she put her arm on my shoulder for support.

"I need to talk about something."

"Yeah okay, let's go somewhere quiet!" I nodded and lead her outside to the balcony.

"So what you wanna talk about Perce?"

I leaned over the railing and looked at the ocean.

"Annabeth and I kissed and I'm having mixed feelings…" Rachel stood there quiet and still for a moment, like she was sober.

"You what?"

"We kissed…I don't know what to do, I want to forget about it but I can't."

Rachel frowned and looked at the sand, her expression was starting to fade from sad to happy which I didn't know why.

"You my friend are in love and you can't deny it."

I shook my head in disagree.

"No I can't be! I don't want to be, how can I stop it?" Rachel grinned and told me something quite interesting.

"-Got it? From now on, you are my boyfriend." She finished off and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

What she told me was quite risky and I didn't know if I had the confidence to do it. Being in a relationship was hard but if it helps to forget about my feelings then I'm okay with it. What I didn't know was that there was a special someone spying on us.

I then led Rachel back into the living room, I hoped that what Rachel was planning worked. One thing that bothered me was that Rachel was grinning the whole time like she was going to backstab me or twist the plans she told me. I was truly terrified of that look she made and felt chills running down my spine. Apparently, the sight of us holding hands was more important than partying.

"Percy and Rachel are together?"

"No way!"

"Oh gods!"

"Aw good for them."

The people in the crowd muttered. Then there was a moment of silence until Jason cleared his throat.

"Percy…You, me, outside now!" His voice was lower than usual and I nodded, we walked out to the front of the house.

"Hey Jason, what's wrong?" He turned and stared at me in disappointment.

"Seriously Percy? Why Rachel? You know it'll never work and she must be toying with you."

"You don't get it, she's helping me and we _will_ work! I don't need comments like that from you!" I shouted out.

"_Helping?_ What _helping_ will you get out of Rachel huh? What if you fall in love with her or she falls for you? Would you want to risk losing a friend for your own problems?"

I froze still at his response.

"You know Percy? You're a really good and loyal friend but sometimes you get too carried away. You become more selfish and I really hate that side of you and I know everyone else does too."

"What should I do then? I _need_ Rachel's help!"

"Break off the whole dating thing and find other ways. Annabeth is getting jealous."

I glared at what he said. What did Annabeth have to do with any of this? Why is Annabeth's name and face always popping in my head?

"Percy, break it off with Rachel, you can do things by yourself, and I know you can." Jason gave out an encouraging smile and I sadly nodded.

We talked about stuff like sports and games until Piper came and called for us. I then suddenly had the feeling to ask Jason…

"Hey Jase, how's it with Piper?" Jason shook his head nervously and looked at me.

"Why are you asking such random things?"

"What? We all know you have the hots for her man. Just tell her already! I hate having to wait, remember when I pushed that fat guy over the diving board for taking so long?"

Jason sent a warm chuckle then smiled.

"Yeah, good old days."

"Now, go confess to her otherwise I'll make you drown." Jason patted my back then walked over to Piper.

They talked for a while and I assumed it went well since they ended up kissing. Just beginning to notice, I saw a Stoll grinning at them and ran after him. I soon caught up to him but he was with the guys already.

"Hey guys, guess what?"

They looked at him confused. "Spill it Travis."

"Jason and Piper are making out!" Everyone was shocked and then started making loud sounds. Over the loud noise, I could hear one person and that was Katie Gardener, Travis' crush.

"Tell us the story then stupid Stoll." Obviously Katie would say that, she despise the twins and would tease them all the time and make insults that would fail.

"Ahem. Care for me to explain brother?" Connor asked as he came from behind.

Everyone just nodded impatiently and Connor grinned, I was starting to feel that he'd lie. He then sat on an arm chair and sat like a posh old man.

"_T' was the night of a huge ceremony for the students of Goode University. Many cheered and many shouted on that special night. Two lovers name Jason Grace and Piper Mclean fell into each other's arms. They stayed like that for a while as they felt the lust in each other's eyes-"_

There was a couple of laughter because of the way Connor set it out and spoke.

"Hey, shut up! Please carry on my brother." Chris spoke out and Connor nodded.

"_-__and had the urge to strip themselves naked but force kept them still."_

Leo caught Connor's act and played along.

"_**My dear lady Piper, I have come to notice that my feelings for you are not anything a boy would want, it's what a man would want. My feelings of love are for you.**__**"**_

_**Jason tightened his grip onto his love interest.**_

Connor grinned and continued.

"_Oh Sir Grace! I too have come t__o acknowledge the feelings of love for you!"_

"_**Oh Piper, you have made me the luckiest man in the entire world, may I implant a kiss on your beautiful lips?"**_

"_Let us kiss." _

_**They slowly motioned to a kiss and started to have a heated make-out session until it was stopped.**_

Both Connor and Leo said in unison.

"_**Piper, now that we shared a kiss, I must ask your father for us to be betrothed and soon we can have a family together!" **_

Leo shouted out swinging his arms around Connor, he was a really good actor.

"_Ind__eed Sir Grace, I want us to have a special night together." _

Connor responded who also played quite well.

"What the fuck is going on?" We heard someone say and turned to them.

"J-Jason and P-Piper?" Thalia spoke out trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, it's us! What the heck did the two fools just tell you?" Piper asked.

"We? Me and Connor merely did nothing, we just told a very old fashioned and true story. Isn't that right everyone?" Leo spoke out and everyone cracked up but nodded.

"See?" Piper sighed and Jason just looked at him.

"You're just weird Valdez."

"Yes but that what makes me unique." Leo said and planted a kiss on Calypso's cheek which made her fluster.

I was happy for the two, they really did suit each other. In the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth and Luke talking, they seemed to be arguing about something. I was about to walk over when I saw the most terrifying site ever. Luke and Annabeth started kissing, it was just horrible, my heart felt too painful and I was about to faint from shock. What made it worse was that Luke started to touch Annabeth in strange places and I couldn't bare to watch so I coughed in front of them getting their attention.

"Sorry but I can't allow there to be any sex inside the house nor have it at the party. This is a celebration party not a hook up one, behave yourselves!" Luke snickered and I glared at him.

"And _you_. Be grateful that I haven't kicked you out yet, I won't forgive you and if it weren't for Annabeth then you wouldn't have been here." I spat out and walked away.

The more I got close to the guy, I was more tempted to punch his guts out. I can't even believe why Annabeth would like the guy, she doesn't know _everything_ about him. I really wanted to tell her about it but every time I looked at her, she was with Luke and she actually smiled, genuinely. Then the pain in my heart starts again, it keeps tearing me apart. My only escape now was to be with Rachel, her plan will definitely work right?

Then I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and turned to see Hazel.

"What's wrong Hazel?"

She looked quite sad.

"Why are you and Rachel dating? I like her but…you guys don't suit each other."

I couldn't argue, she was right but Rachel was my best friend and she's helping me, I can't tell Hazel about it…Can't tell anyone.

"Can you leave this alone please? I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Oh and I heard that just a minute ago, Luke claimed that Annabeth was now his girlfriend." I clenched my fists at the sound.

"Yeah…Thanks for telling me." My voice felt weak and sounded like it too. What was going on with me?

Hazel's expression dropped and was about to comfort me when Frank came, he told her that it was late and he promised her mom that he'd bring her home early. I bid farewell to the couple and went back inside to see two emo-like people talking.

"Percy!" They both said in unison.

"Hey! Why isn't it my two favourite cousins! How's the party?"

"So far so good man! But it surprised me, you and Rachel? Annabeth and Luke? Crazy man, crazy."

I flinched at the words 'Annabeth and Luke.'

"So Percy…" Thalia linked her arm with Nico's. "What do _you_ think of the party?"

"Great…Just great…" I was trying so hard to lie but she caught me.

"You aren't are you?"

I bit my lip and cursed loud enough for them to hear. "Does it look like it?"

Nico sighed. "This is about Luke and Annabeth isn't it?"

Nico and Thalia, the only cousins I could count on (including Jason or course but he was no use right now since his been attached to Piper all day long.), they knew all about me and what I was feeling. Never once have they left my side or betrayed me (well Thalia kind of did but who could blame her? She had a crush on Luke when I was still friends with him). My cousins knew something that I didn't and they said that they could see it by my actions but I didn't get it, I acted to casually. I guys cousins knew more than friends.

"I don't like Luke, he uses people guys! Annabeth's our friend and we can't have her broken up like this!"

"Percy, Annabeth has had a crush on Luke for nine years and what if Luke likes her back? Give him a chance and if he breaks her heart, I'll get my bat." I nodded at Thalia and smiled when she said bat because she'd beat the shit out of that punk.

"I'll give him ONE chance and if he screws up, throw him out…of our lives."

"Geez Percy, you're being a mean friend today. Is it because you're jealous?" Nico said with a grin.

I gave him a dead serious look. "Stop it Nico, you're pushing it to the limit right now."

He hesitated and nodded quickly. I let out a sigh and looked around the room when a pair of arms wrapped around my chest. I quickly turned to face a familiar red head.

"Rachel, what's up?"

"Percy, if we're gonna be a couple, at least act like one." I nodded slowly.

"So spill it out Rach. How's it going to work?"

Rachel let out a smirk. "Oh trust me, it will. That little heart of yours will forget out Annabeth and let her live on with her life."

It sounded quite sad, I didn't like the way she said it but I still feel like she's planning something else. Then Rachel turned and glared at a small blond boy.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"I hate that kid, president of the debate team and number #1 nerd."

"I thought Annabeth was the nerd but I think I've heard of that guy. His name is Octavian right?"

She nodded uncertainly. "Creepy guy, he carries around teddy bears and cut them up for no random reason."

Okay, what she just said _did_ creep me out, he also reminded me of Luke with all that blond hair and stuff but I knew they weren't brothers. He might be an alright guy. I nudged Rachel which got her shocked.

"What?"

I smiled and Rachel got the sign.

"Oh Hades no! I am not! Just shut up man!" Her face reddened up.

My night was getting better, I nearly forgot about the Annabeth thing, Rachel decided to help me, my cousins tried to cheer me up and my party was successful. But curse my bad luck, I just made things worse. I could just see Luke and Annabeth flirting with each other, it made me want to puke. My anger was getting to me but Rachel stopped me before I could move, you want to know how? She kissed me.

This was the second time we've ever kissed and it didn't feel right but at least she calmed me down. I let my clenched fists loosen and held her waist. We only stayed like this for a minute until Rachel pushed our lips away.

"You can't just go up there without thinking Percy."

"Oh right…I forgot." She laughed and we got out of our embrace.

"Can I just go talk to Annabeth though? We need to discuss some things, I need to get the images out." Rachel took a minute to think until she responded with a yes.

I gave Rachel a quick hug then walked up to Annabeth and Luke who were kissing, real disgusting!

"Hey lover brats, stop kissing for a minute." I shouted out and Luke and Annabeth stared at me removing their lips from each other.

"Yeah, we're listening." Luke arrogantly said.

"Actually, I only want to talk to Annabeth." Luke glared but Annabeth held him back and told him to go and get her some punch. When he left, I looked at her and smiled.

"Don't drink the punch." She raised a brow.

"Why?"

"The Stolls spruced it up, Thalia got drunk and-Never mind." She looked at me strangely.

"Thalia what?"

"I said never mind, it doesn't matter. Anyway, I need to get this out of my system." Annabeth became more uncomfortable.

"Get what out of your system."

I breathed in and out. "What happened on the roof…I don't…I think…"

I could hear Annabeth gulping over the loud music.

"We should forget about it…It meant nothing." My heart sank at what I said, it made me feel really bad because…I actually liked the kiss.

"O-Okay." Annabeth's voice cracked when she spoke which got me confused. Was it possible that she liked me back? …Nah, stupid thought.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment until Luke arrived with punch.

"Here you go babe."

"Uh, I can't have any." She responded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Percy said it has alcohol in it and kind of underage to drink alcohol." Luke glared at me once again and I replied with a cheesy grin.

"Did he huh? Nice of him. Now babe, let's go to the roof." Annabeth nodded and they left me.

Then I bumped into the party planners, Pollux and Castor. They were dancing and drinking wine, telling each other jokes and checking some girls out.

"Oh hey PJ! How'd ya liking the party right now?" Pollux asked wrapping his arms around two girls I don't know.

"It's great, I love it!"

"You're welcome man! Your cook is really good too." Castor shouted out.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Gordon is really talented in cooking."

"Gordon is an awesome cook! His not just talented, his famous man." Pollux replied.

"Oh right." I responded looking at the door where Luke and Annabeth left.

Castor sighed. "PJ, you like that Annie Belle girl right?"

I glared. "Her name is Annabeth and no. I don't like her and she doesn't like me. Let's leave it at that with no further questions asked." The twins pouted and shrugged it off then gave me a glass of wine.

"Uh no thanks guys, I don't drink alcohol."

"It's not _like_ alcohol. It's grape wine. Much better than alcohol." Castor informed.

"Then I guess I'll have a glass." I took the glass from Pollux's hand and shot it down my throat.

When I looked back up, I saw that the boys were shocked.

"PJ, you're one cool kid!" Castor shouted out.

I laughed and thanked him feeling quite queasy.

"You must be a daring to shoot that down ya throat man." Pollux said patting my back.

"Why? No side effects right?"

The twins looked at each other uncertain.

"Maybe not." They said in unison.

"Huh? What do you me-" Just then, I dropped to the floor, everything began to go blurry. I guess this was the side effect for shoving down wine. After blinking a few times and people calling my name, I blacked out. I didn't remember anything in the time I was out.

When I woke up, the party was still on from the music, it was still dark but I wasn't on the floor. I was actually in my room and no one was in the room with me. Then I heard two people talking, one sounded like Luke and the other Annabeth. I quietly walked over to the door and pressed my ear against the door.

"What do you mean you and Percy kissed on the roof?" Luke was shouting in Annabeth's face.

"It was a mistake and it meant nothing."

"Nothing? You just kissed the guy I despised the most!" Luke started growling.

I opened a little crack in the door and saw that it was indeed the two and eavesdropped on them.

"Luke, I'm sorry…I didn't mean t-"

_SLAP_

My eyes widened, Luke just slapped Annabeth and her cheek left a slap mark.

"Bitch, that means nothing!"

Annabeth placed her hand to her cheek and flinched.

"Luke, I promise I won't-"

"Like hell you won't. Now if you want to please me then we're getting into Jackson's bed." Annabeth looked uncertain and was about to answer but I couldn't let her be forced into having sex, not with Luke at least.

"Oi Castellan! What were you going to do in my bed?" I said as I opened the door.

Luke cursed and said nothing, he just held onto Annabeth's hand tightly, she flinched at his strength and tried to keep a straight face.

"Annabeth, why is your cheek red? Did someone slap you?" I asked already knowing.

Annabeth looked at Luke and was hesitant to answer.

"…Oh just tripped and hit the floor." I bit my lip knowing that she just lied.

"Alright, be careful next time." I walked away and went to the swimming pool area, it was quite crowded.

I then spotted Nico and Thalia talking in the hot tub and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how's the temp of the water?"

Nico and Thalia looked at me and blinked then Nico answered.

"Uh…hot?"

I laughed and stripped into my trunks, which I was already wearing, and went into the hot tub with them. We talked for a while until I was curious.

"So are you guys like…Dating?" Even if they're faces were already red from the steam, they looked like they were blushing then started stuttering.

"Oh uh…We…"

"Come on Percy, let's not talk about this."

"Fine but you _have_ to tell me when you two make it official."

"Percy…"

"Okay okay." I grinned and hopped out of the hot tub then walked back inside casually forgetting that I was half naked until Katie pointed it out.

"Jackson, get a towel on, you don't want any more attraction do you?" I nodded and grabbed my jacket putting it on.

"So Katie, how's the relationship between you and the Stolls?" Katie snickered.

"Please stop talking about them! I hate them and their guts."

I laughed then sat down on a couch that wasn't filled with people and Katie sat down next to me.

"You still working at the greenhouse?" She nodded and was about to grab a cup of punch.

"Uh you'd better not drink that…" She paused.

"Why?"

"I've been repeating this so many times to people. The Stolls put alcohol in them so…you'll probably get drunk."

"Thanks for the fact that." She reached for the cup and drank it. "It's mine and I already know."

I rolled my eyes. "You want to be drunk?"

"Look Percy, I'm stressed and I need this right now." She gave me a serious look.

"Fine but don't scream at me if you end up doing bad things."

I stood up then waved Katie good bye and went to look for Rachel. Really easy to find her, she's always easy to identify. I saw her talking to some beefy boys and walked up to them, I wasn't jealous, I didn't really have any feelings for Rachel anyway.

"Hey Rach, who're these dudes?"

"Oh that's Mike, Tom and Lewis." They waved at me, it was obvious that they liked Rachel and again, not jealous.

"Hm…You boys seem interested in my girlfriend huh?" I had to ruin their dreams, it was funny to see their reactions. Rachel just laughed and waved the boys off.

"That was quite mean of you Percy."

"But you got to admit that it was funny right?" She grinned.

"What do you want then Percy, there has to be a reason for looking for me."

"Well, I blacked out and ended up in my bedroom, who got me there?"

Rachel thought for a few seconds.

"Jason and Leo but they already left with Piper."

"Oh, that's a bummer then."

Rachel agreed and we walked around the house.

"So when does the plan start?" I asked.

"It already did." She responded with a slight smirk.

Still, I wanted to know what was going through her mind. She had so many schemes and lots of them didn't turn out great like when she got Charlie and Silena to go on a date. They ended up eating in the alleyway like The Lady and the Tramp. I just hoped that she doesn't mess anything up because everything was 'going according to plan' from what Rachel said. She must have been planning something because when we were getting closer to Annabeth and Luke, she suddenly kissed me and I was in quite a shock. Though, I was uncertain about something, Annabeth looked pissed, she looked angry and I thought it was out of jealousy until she kissed Luke. Yeah, SHE kissed HIM. I swear on the river of Styx that I will kill that blond guy for abusing her. I still remember and would make him regret it. I mean Annabeth is a really good friend, beautiful, smart and has a great personality, what else could Luke want? …Did I just-no, just a compliment…just a…compliment.

* * *

**Gah! Percy and Rachel? Annabeth and Luke?**

**What odd pairings right now.**

**Will Rachel be able to help Percy?**

**How will Percy save Annabeth from Luke? **

**Next Chapter: Is This The End? (Contains both Percy and Annabeth's POV)**

**Coming Soon!**

**Released Date: Wednesday 25****th**

**Since it would be Christmas when the next chapter is released, I will make it extra-long for you guys!**

**~Dan~**


	4. Is This The End?

**A/N: The Christmas Special Chapter is here! Just to let you know, the season of the story is summer and not winter. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Is This The End?

**Annabeth POV**

~Two Weeks Later-Saturday~

_Bruises, punches, kicks and bleeding, that's what my relationship with Luke has been like._

It's been two weeks since the party and Percy has been avoiding me but his girlfriend Rachel kept on talking to me. I don't know why but it hurts so much being around her and it hurts even more being with Luke. On that same day, Luke slapped me, it wasn't a big deal but I know that if I tell anyone then it would be a big deal. And for some reason, I needed Percy, I needed him to hug me, to comfort me and to tell me that it was going to be okay but he wouldn't, he couldn't because he left me. Then later on that day, he came back and told me that everything on the roof meant nothing, that somehow gave me an ache in the heart but why should it? I'm in love with Luke, not Percy…I don't know anything anymore, and everything just went downhill.

Luke hasn't met my family yet nor has he set foot in my terrible flat. I went to live at Piper's house for two weeks and not at Percy's since things became awkward between us. I was lying on my bed, still asleep then my phone rang. I let out a loud moan and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Ann__ie! Where are you?"_

"Stop calling me that and I'm at Piper's, why?"

"_Come down to __the mall ASAP! Jason will pick you and Piper up, he's coming now."_

"What? Do I _have_ to?"

"_Look Annabeth, I know that you and he haven't talked ever since the party. I don't w__hat happened but you _have_ to make up. Percy isn't the same as before and I'm worried."_

I rose from my bed quite shocked, _Percy wasn't the same as before? _Did that mean he still thought about…No, I should just forget.

"Sure, I'll be there."

Thalia hung up and I went straight to the bathroom to shower, get changed and brush my teeth. Half an hour later, I sat in the living room, Piper was getting changed and some maids were preparing breakfast. All I could think of was Percy, I couldn't get him out of my mind and that irritated me. Why am I thinking of him more than my boyfriend? Right on cue, my phone rung and I picked it up.

"_Hey babe."_

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"_I just wanted to talk to you."_

"Okay but can we do it later?"

"_Why? Am I not important to talk with?__ Are you seeing someone else you slut?"_

My eyes flinched and I was going to shout but kept a calm voice.

"I'm just going shopping with some friends and we're doing something, don't misunderstand things."

"_Friends? Who are they__?"_

"Percy, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo..."

I could hear Luke snarl.

"_Great, I'm coming too. I'll see you there. Bye babe."_

He then hung up and I remembered that Percy hated him and thought I was screwed. _Oh no._

At that point, Piper rushed in and told me the car was here so we didn't get to eat breakfast. Just _great_. The engine of the car started as I sat at the back and Piper sat in the passenger seat. Jason was the driver, he looked much more mature now and kind of looked good too.

"So Annabeth, how are things between you and Percy?" Piper nudged Jason for saying that and I just sat there silently not responding to anything.

My body was hurting, that was because of Luke. Whenever I do anything without his permission, he'd always abuse me. I couldn't tell on him because…it was complicated. We then stopped in the parking-lot and I saw Percy's car. Thalia and Nico popped out of the car and dragged Percy over to us.

"Annie!" Thalia screamed as she ran to give me a hug.

"Why did I have to come?" Percy moaned out completely ignoring my existence.

"Because Rachel is here and she wanted you to come." I bit on my lip as Percy nodded looking convinced to stay.

"Then where is she-" Jason was interrupted by the honking of one very annoying car.

It was Leo's Mustang, obviously. I've known my friends for nearly a month and Leo was one of the most annoying people in the group, he makes really terrible jokes. Leo was the first to get out, then Calypso and Rachel.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Calypso apologised.

"We were only late because my car and self were chick magnets." Leo spoke out with courage.

I could see the Percy was smiling, I really missed that smile.

"Well that's all of us, let's go." Piper said but then a familiar voice called out.

"Oi! You lot, wait up." Luke ran to us and Percy widened his eyes.

"Why are you here Castellan?" Percy said with an annoyed voice.

"My baby invited me." He said embracing me. I saw that Percy was glaring at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Let's go then…" Thalia said calmly but I could tell that she was upset with me because she stared at me the whole time we were in the mall.

We went around the shops, Percy still hasn't talked to me and then we stopped at a shop for swimming clothes. Percy smiled and went inside and everyone went after him, I was about to when Luke grabbed my wrist.

"Luke, let go." He tightened his grip which made me flinch.

"No, you're not going in there." He growled.

"You're not the boss of me!" I was at a point where I would have shouted but that would cause for the others to come.

Just then, everything went silent and I thought Luke wasn't mad but I was wrong. I looked down at my wrist that Luke was holding and it turned a different color. I tried to remove his hand but when I looked up at his face, I was terrified, his face was so scary. Luke's free hand slowly raised up to the height of my face, he clenched it and I knew he would hit me. I pleaded to the gods, I didn't want Luke to touch me. Before he did anything, I looked at my surroundings to see if anyone was around but no one was here, we weren't even where we were before. When did we ever move?

Luke was ready to punch me, I closed my eyes and felt tears roll down my eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I felt terrible for ignoring and avoiding Annabeth, it's just that I couldn't stand to see her again. Now I can't even talk normally with her or if anyone talks about her, he'd look disgusted. Just when I thought that it'd be a normal to go shopping, Thalia invites Annabeth at the last second and even worse, Luke came too! When we got into the mall, I didn't make contact with her and Thalia kept on nudging me to, then Rachel gave me the eyes that said _'Talk to her for Zeus sake!' _but I couldn't.

We past so many shops and none of them caught my interest until we stopped at called 'Turtles' and I know it's a weird name but since it's got the things I needed I went straight away. It took me one minute to realise that Annabeth wasn't with us, or even Luke which got me suspicious.

"Hey Piper." I called out as she walked into the store.

"Oh, Percy, what's the matter?" She asked as if I was stressed, like she was reading my heart.

"Have you seen Annabeth and Luke?" Piper turned behind her.

"Uh, no…they were just there a minute ago…" She trailed off leaving me even more confused.

"But they aren't. Where could they be?"

"Why are you so interested in them all of a sudden? I though you hated those two and they're probably smooching somewhere so we should leave them alone." There was a slight grin on her face, she always puts that face on when there's love in the air like her half-sister Silena.

"I don't but they're rude to leave us without saying anything." That wasn't the only reason, I was worried.

Piper walked inside with me standing at the entrance of the store, should I go find them? I had a feeling that…that Annabeth was in trouble, why am I even caring? Oh screw it, I'm going find her!

Sneakily and quietly, I left the group and ran out of Turtles (the shop) and went to look for Annabeth…and Luke. Looking left and right, I tried to find them, I was only a few shops away from Turtles when I heard a little shout. Recognising straight away, I knew it was Annabeth's and started running, running faster than before. I took a left turn from where I was and followed the faint sound which led me to my destination. I stopped and hid behind a wall, on the right side of the wall was Luke and Annabeth, they couldn't hear me and I peaked to see them.

I was shocked, Annabeth looked in pain and Luke was squeezing onto Annabeth's wrist which made me mad. I couldn't just stand there and see her in pain by the hands of her boyfriend but I knew Luke, he wasn't just evil, he was a part of Kronos' gang who nearly killed me a few years ago. However, as soon as I saw him raise his fist to Annabeth's face level, I lost control.

I ran up to him and grabbed his wrist which was gripping onto Annabeth's. Took one look at Annabeth, she was crying and that raised my temper. My grip tightened and Luke was glared at me and I did the same. He then kicked at me which got me falling on my butt. He removed his hand from Annabeth's wrist and went over to me with a mean look on his face. I quickly got on my feet and held my arms out in defence, he tried to punch me but I blocked it off and kicked him in the stomach. Annabeth started to open her eyes and wipe off the tears but was shocked when she saw me and Luke fighting.

Luke soon recovered from the kick which I didn't notice. Before I could do anything, landed a punch on my back, I fell forward and landed on my chest.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled but I only heard a buzz.

When I looked back at Luke, he was holding a Taser, which explained why I felt a shock in my back. My whole body was started to ache from the shock attack but I couldn't show weakness, not in front of Luke and definitely not in front of Annabeth. Slowly getting on my feet, I rose my head and saw Luke's evil grin, that wasn't good. I looked at my surroundings, no one was here except for the three of us. Oh crap.

"Luke, just…just calm down…" I tried to speak calmly but I was choking out the words.

"Calm down? You've just interrupted me and Annabeth's little quarrel, I thought you knew better than to interrupt Jackson." He growled out my name like it was a curse.

"Little quarrel? You kidding me? You was about to hit her! That is not a quarrel, that's abuse!"

"That's it Jackson! You're getting it."

I heard Annabeth shout my name one more time. By then, Luke already had a pocket knife in his hand. He ran at me and tried to stab me but I dodged it at incredible speed and as he was trying to stab, I knee-kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and crouched to his knees covering his stomach and I took that time to look at Annabeth, she was beyond terrified, she was actually crying more tears. I gave her one of my warming smiles to tell her that it was okay but honestly, I didn't know if it was, I just made an enemy of Luke…again!

Luke once again recovered from his stomach ache and in just under seconds, I punched him in the face, he fell back and moaned. At that moment, I ran up to Annabeth, held her hand and started running. She caught up to my speed in no time and people probably thought as they walked by that we were young teens enjoying life but oh were they wrong. We ran passed Turtles and outside the mall, I assumed that the group was somewhere else and thought that it would have been best to wait for them over at the cars.

"Percy…" Annabeth said panting.

"Yeah?" I opened the door to my car and sat in it.

"…Thank you…" She hesitated.

I found the urge to smile seeing and hearing how she thanked me but that changed when I remembered why we were running and why we were out here.

"Did-Did Luke ever tried or even did abuse you?"

I could see that Annabeth was trembling, she looked uncomfortable by just talking about it but I had to know, I saw her get hit once and I _needed _to know the truth. She still didn't reply and I had to tell her.

As Annabeth walked over to the passenger door, she opened it, sat down and closed the door. We sat in silence for quite a while until I had the courage to speak.

"I saw it…" My voice quavered.

"What did you see?" Annabeth looked at me confused.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "At the party."

She then started to realise something because her eyes widened.

"I saw him hurt you that night, how come you're still with him after that?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you even care? You knew and didn't say anything!"

"Because you lied to me! How could you lie to me about that? It's been this long and you haven't even told anyone about this." There was anger in my voice as I clenched my fists.

"Percy, this is none of your business so stay out of it."

"How can I? My friend was and had been abused in front of my very eyes! Why are you even with that guy? You know how much I hate him and you still let him come!"

"I love Luke and he loves me back, plus I don't see how bad he is to you."

"Does he love you? Did he ever say those words?"

Annabeth crosses her arms, she looked really angry and I looked the same. Of course I would, Luke had hurt her and she did nothing about it. Again she never replied and I got angrier. I let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry but if you're planning on staying with Luke, I can't be your friend anymore." Once those words left my mouth, I felt regret, I didn't want to say it but she pushed me to. Luke was dangerous and I needed her to know that.

Annabeth's eyes widened and turned to me, I tried to keep a straight face and succeeded. I could see in her grey eyes that she was about to cry, her mouth was open and was about to speak when Leo tapped on the window unable to understand the situation. I rolled down the window and looked at him and totally ignoring Annabeth.

"Percy, Annabeth, we were looking all over the place for you two!" Leo shouted out still panting.

"Sorry, we got into…a little incident." I paused after saying it.

"Well you should have called us!"

"Oh yeah, kind of forgot about. Stupid me." I laughed half-heartedly.

Leo turned to everyone and waved them over to us, I couldn't see Luke in the group and that got me scared, he probably called his gang to deal with me. Thalia ran up to us and opened the driver's door, then she punched me in the arm which made me flinch.

"Ow Thalia!"

"That's what you get for leaving us at Turtles!"

When she said that, everyone laughed because the name was kind of stupid. All the misery and sadness disappeared for just a few seconds until Annabeth spoke with got me quiet.

"Guys, where's Luke?"

Thalia looked behind her and so did everyone else but no, they didn't see him, I just sat there and looked at the steering wheel. In the corner of my eye I could see Piper looking disappointed like she knew what I was feeling, that would be creepy though.

"He's not here…Where is that little twerp?" Thalia spoke out.

No one spoke out. Annabeth was still in the passenger seat, she didn't respond to me yet and everyone was looking at us like something bad happened, they were right.

"Let's go home, I'm getting tired." I finally said.

They all agreed and we split up into two groups, went in different directions and went home. Today was supposed to be just a couple of friends hanging out but it was all ruined by Luke, that guy still hasn't even apologised for what he had done to us, what he had done to me and what he did to Annabeth.

That guy is an unforgivable jerk.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't believe it, Percy had just told me to choose, my boyfriend or him, and how could I respond? I love Luke but why is my heart denying it? I even swore that I had no feelings for Percy and my heart is certainly not supporting that statement. Why did my life have to come to this?

I was now in Piper's house in a guest room I lived in for two weeks, it was already decorated grey and really luxurious. I collapsed on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, my phone was on the drawer, my clothes in the wardrobe and bags on the floor. I could sleep like this right now but there was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled out.

In response, the door opened and a head popped in looking at me with pity and sadness, that person then walked over to me and sat next to me looking down at my face.

"What do you want Piper?" I asked.

"What were you and Percy talking about in the car?"

"Why should you care?"

"It's been bugging me and I noticed that your relationship with him is getting worse."

I laughed hysterically, I don't know why but I just did.

"Worse? Of course it's been worse!" I then broke down into tears.

Piper knew straight away and tried to comfort me and hushing me.

"Oh Annie, what happened?"

"H-he made me choose!" I blurted out.

My eyes were tearful, my vision was blurry from the tears but I could see that Piper was texting something on her phone. She then put it down and patted my back, trying to sooth me with her words. A couple of minutes later, I heard steps coming closer and saw that it was my girlfriends (girl-friends as in…well you get the gist).

"Annabeth. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something bad happen? Piper, what did you do?" Thalia questioned.

"Now, now, don't just blame Piper, we need to hear it from Annabeth." I could clearly state that it was Calypso's voice.

"This must be the doing of Percy right?" Rachel spoke out with worry.

I looked at them with so much misery, why was I feeling this? Percy meant nothing but from the way I am acted, I don't think I am right. I tried to wipe the tears away but they kept dripping down non-stop.

"Annie said that Percy made her choose." Piper said to them then turned to me. "What did he make you choose over?"

I hesitated not knowing if I could tell them since it was personal but they were the only ones who could help.

"He made me choose…Him or Luke." My eyes were locked on all theirs, the astonished look on their faces told me that it was unexpected.

"W-why?" Rachel choked on her words.

I couldn't blame her, her boyfriend had just told her best friend to choose him or the boyfriend. To be honest, I would have smacked the Hades out of him.

"That was because…" My voice faltered.

I couldn't tell them about Luke, about what happened and I shouldn't have said anything. Damn my big mouth. I didn't like it how the girls stared at me in pity, it made me weak and helpless but I guess that's what everyone would do if they found out that their friends were crying.

"Annabeth, you don't have to tell us, I know it's hard but follow your heart and I'm sure Percy can accept your answer. Percy can be stupid but I know he'll understand." Rachel assured me, she then left after saying that leaving only Piper, Thalia, Calypso and me in the room.

"Maybe you should get some rest, we'll discuss this with Percy-" Thalia spoke but was interrupted by me.

"No, please don't tell him. This information was supposed to be personal." They understood me straight away and nodded.

"Okay Annabeth, please go to sleep. We'll be leaving now." Calypso responded.

"Yes I will. Good night girls." I said.

"Take care." Thalia shouted out with excitement, for no reason, waved me goodbye then left the room with Calypso and Piper.

The only mortal left in the room was me, only me and I was feeling terrified, insecure and lonely. I thought about calling or shouting out for my friends but I couldn't show more weakness. I curled up into a ball, lay still in my bed barely able to stay awake. My phone vibrated and rung a couple of times, I didn't answer, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, life has been getting more complicated. I needed to talk to someone close to me, that's it, tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'm going to visit Malcolm. He's the only person who could tell me anything, he might have even found our mother! That thought kind of lit my mind up, I slept with the thought of being with my mother again.

* * *

~Sunday Morning~

I heard the alarm of my phone ringing and moaned to the sound. I reached out for it, swiped the lock button and put it back on the drawer, blinking a few times and realising that it was morning.

"It's morning already? I guess I should get changed and head out to Malcolm's apartment." I mumbled to myself before rising from the bed.

I stretched my arms and yawned and walked over to the bathroom which was connected to my bedroom. Staring in the mirror, I noticed that my face was slowly turning normal, since I was crying all night, you could still see red outlines around my eyes. I looked horrible and felt stupid for bursting yesterday. I still didn't understand why that all happened just because Percy said those words, did Percy mean more to me than Luke? I really am questioning myself too much, I should just forget about it for now. I can't even face Luke from what happened yesterday because I know he'll beat me…again.

I sighed as I came out of the bathroom, my phone rung once again and I decided to look at who was calling.

_Caller ID 'Luke' _

My instincts told me not to answer and I had to trust it, I don't want to be in more danger and he really _was_ scaring me. After the attack yesterday, I kept having imagines about him, not good ones, they all looked like death glares. I was ready to leave but I couldn't make a sound otherwise Piper will find out, if I show more weakness she'll pity on me again and I hate that. I opened the door of my room, peaked out to find no one in the hallway. That was my chance, I sprinted through the hallway and made it to the front doors. Hanging on a peg was the car keys to one of Mr McLean's cars, a Volkswagen, I took the keys and opened the door. As soon as I heard voices coming down the steps, I instantly ran out and into the car.

The black Volkswagen with tinted windows drove out of the gates and onto the road, I didn't really like driving but in this case I had to. Malcolm knew many things I didn't and right now I needed him to answer my question. Malcolm's apartment was around Piper's area, it would probably take around ten minutes to get there. My phone kept on ringing the whole ride there and I ignored it knowing that Luke was calling.

Ten minutes later I arrived at Malcolm's front door but I forgot to tell him because sometimes he's never home or he's gone to look for mom. However lucky for me, the door opened and I found my big brother standing there smiling.

"Annabeth, it's a surprise to see you." He sounded and looked surprised.

I gave a small smile and walked inside. "Nice to see you too."

Malcolm still stood at the door, I sighed and dragged him back into his own apartment. The walls were colored grey and the floor was carpet white. It looked so beautiful and I was quite impressed that he kept the place tidy.

"This place is really nice."

"Thanks, my girlfriend usually comes over and tidy up the place."

I turned around to face him, raised a brow and spoke. "Girlfriend? When did you ever say you had a girlfriend?"

Just as I finished off the sentence, the door bell rung. Me and Malcolm sprinted to the door and opened it to find a very familiar looking girl.

"Hey Malcolm…and Annabeth…"

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" I asked still astonished.

Bianca and Malcolm were having communicating with their eyes, creepy, they seemed to be arguing about something. I cleared my voice which snapped them back to reality then stared at me.

"I um, just came because…"

"I asked her to." Malcolm finished off her sentence. It was really suspicious.

I nodded slowly still unsure of what just happened and allowed Bianca inside. We sat down, I was sitting on the arm chair and Malcolm and Bianca were sitting on the sofa. Making myself comfortable, I started to wonder what kind of relationship my brother and Bianca has.

"Ahem, Annabeth. Is there a reason why you're here?" Malcolm asked.

I took my gaze off Malcolm and brought it down to my shoes, I noticed that I was shaking.

"I-I came to ask, have you found mom yet?"

"No, but I'm close. I'm going to leave the country to go to Athens tomorrow. Everyone there heard of our mother's name and that brought me closer to her."

Both Bianca and I stared at him in shock, he had only announced this now and he's leaving tomorrow.

"That's not all you want to talk about is it?"

I shook my head and looked back down.

"I'm having a problem…"

Malcolm and Bianca leaned forward to hear more, I was kind of embarrassed, not because I was talking to Malcolm but Bianca was there too.

I gulped and slowly breathed in and out before talking.

"I'm having boy problems and it's between Percy and Luke."

When I looked back up, I saw two wide eyed people. I then realised they were my brother and Bianca.

"Percy and Luke?" Malcolm managed to spit out.

"Luke…Why are you talking about him? Wait, did he and Percy ever met outside of school?" Bianca questioned.

I looked at her nervously because she knew something about Percy and Luke that I didn't and both Percy and Luke have made contact outside of school…recently as well.

"W-what if they did?"

Bianca looked sad.

"Oh no, Annabeth, Percy and Luke aren't really friends, they're more like enemies."

"Why?"

"Percy or Luke hasn't told you huh?"

I shook my head again.

"No, Percy only told me that I had to choose him or Luke…Why? Why can't they be friends?"

Bianca let out a long sigh.

"He made a good decision. It happened 3 years ago, a very devastating time for everyone at Camp Half Blood. I would tell you more but, you are not ready to know the truth about Percy's past with Luke. What I _can_ tell you is that not everything Luke says is true."

* * *

**Percy POV**

I was lying on my bed in my bedroom staring up at the ocean pictured ceiling. A smile grew on my face by just remembering the stories of my father. I wished I could have seen, knew and made memories with him before he left but no, fate chose a different path for me and right now it sucked. My whole life is sucking! I crawled into a ball on my bed and wished for a better life, I wished mine was as happy as Annabeth's she had a family, she had a dad, a mom and some siblings and all I have was me and my mom.

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

_BASH!_

"Gabe's home." I muttered to myself before rushing down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of the steps, I found my mom unconscious on the floor, blood surrounded her head and wound near her stomach, a broken vase and pocket knife lay next to her. I ran over to the open door and caught a glimpse of Gabe's back, I knew it was him because only he was dressed like, smelt and looked like that. I knew if I reported to the police, they would need proof and the only proof I had would be my mom. Closing the door as quickly as possible, I sprinted over to the telephone and called the ambulance, then knelt down to my mother's side. She was still unconscious and I was about to cry when I heard the sounds of the ambulance. The men came and took my mom in the ambulance, I went with them holding onto my mother's hand tightly.

Once we arrived at the hospital, my mother was quickly taken into surgery. Slowly, I sat down on the hospital bench. My phone rung, I picked up my phone and found that Thalia called me.

"_Percy! What happened betw-"_

"T-Thalia…"

"_Percy? What's wrong?"_

"It's…It's my mom. She's in surgery." I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

In the background, I could hear Jason yelling out at Thalia but went silent when he heard the news.

"_Okay Percy. We'll be there as soon as possible!"_

I hung up the phone and covered my eyes with my hands blaming myself for not knowing faster. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to me and two shadows in front of me. Raising my head slowly, I saw that Thalia and Jason, they were panting like they ran here.

"Hey Perce…" Jason breathed in and out in between every word.

"Sh-she's in there…" I pointed to the big white doors that flashed the words 'In Progress' in red onto of the doors.

"I'm so sorry Percy…Who did this?" Thalia asked.

Just then, more footsteps came and when I looked over at the people, I could see Nico, Bianca, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Malcolm and Annabeth. More tears rolled down my face and eventually I burst out crying in my hands. They all ran over to me, tried to comfort me but I pushed them away.

"Percy, we're just trying to-" Nico was interrupted.

"My mom is in there, she might live, and she might not. I heard noises coming from down the stairs I waited for a few seconds, just a few seconds but even that was too long. When I went downstairs, I saw my mom, lying there unconscious and weak, covered in blood and wounds, I felt weak…I knew that Gabe did this to her!" I banged my fist onto the bench.

Rachel went over and sat down beside me, she hugged me and tried to comfort me but I pushed her away. She stood up and took a few steps away from me feeling pity. I just curled up into a ball on the bench, ignored everyone and tried to wipe the tears off my face. Soon after a few hours, lots of my friends left until it was only just me, Nico, Bianca, Thalia, Malcolm and Annabeth.

"Alright Percy, we have to leave right now. It's getting late and our parents are going to kill us." Thalia apologised then left with Nico, Bianca and Malcolm.

I raised my head to see Annabeth leaning on the opposite wall, she looked at the big white doors where my mother was. She took her gaze off it and looked at me with pitiful eyes which pissed me off.

"Don't look at me like that." I groaned at her.

She frowned and sat down next to me then put a hand on my shoulder, for some reason I didn't mind it which was weird.

"I know it's hard for you right now and I know how it feels but-"

"Annabeth, you don't know me at all. You don't know what I've been through, if you knew _anything_ about me and Luke…I doubt you'll even know how I would feel."

I felt harsh for saying those words to her but it was true, she knew nothing of what I was feeling right now, she never had the feeling that someone close to her died or that the body of her own mother was covered in blood and dying.

"You're right, I know nothing about this or how you feel but what else can I say Percy?" Her voice was starting to falter and I looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm trying to help you, please don't ignore me." She hugged me.

Her warm embrace made my heart beat faster, I wanted to hug her back, let all the tears out but, there's always a 'but', I couldn't. Not in this state.

"So, have you chosen your answer yet?"

Annabeth froze, unable to answer the question. Then she lightly pushed me away, her mouth opened and closed for a few times but she still couldn't answer. Just as she was about to talk, a doctor came out of the big white doors with a clip board.

"Mr Percy Jackson?"

I stood up and looked at the doctor.

"That's me, how is my mom?" There was a lot of concern in my voice.

"Don't worry Mr Jackson, your mother is strong, she'll be fine. She just had a little concussion and some minor injuries in the circulatory system and digestive but other than that, she's doing well."

I was so pleased with the results that I hugged Annabeth without thinking, she didn't mind and patted my back.

"See Percy, your mom is doing great."

I let go of the embrace and rubbed my eyes smiling.

"I'll take you back to Piper's house."

She nodded and we left the hospital but my senses told me that someone was spying on us, I tried to see who it was but found no one so I shrugged it off. We headed to my Camaro, Nico drove it over here when he came to the hospital because he borrowed it. Annabeth and I took our seats, I sat in the driver's seat and Annabeth in the passenger's. She turned the radio on and it went to a song called 'A Thousand Miles' I muttered silently because that song had been getting on my nerves. Shockingly, Annabeth started singing to it.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound…"

I had to admit, Annabeth's cover was better than the original by Vanessa Carlton. Once we got to a traffic light, I asked her the same question again.

"Hey Annabeth. Who would you choose? Me or Luke?" I said in a serious tone.

"I-I…" She hesitated.

I sighed and my grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"It's Luke isn't it?"

She looked at me and nodded shamefully.

"Okay…Just, just be safe okay? Not everything that guy say is true. He can look nice and pretend to act like it but, he really isn't. I'm just warning you, after this talk, you won't be seeing much of me."

"Why?" Annabeth protested.

"Because I don't want to be involved in 'it' again." I replied.

Annabeth wanted to answer back but when she saw the look on my face, she couldn't so we sat there in silence for quite a while until we arrived at Piper's front gates.

"Bye Percy."

"See you…later Annabeth."

She nodded and walked past the opened gates, turned back and gave me a smile then walked inside the house. I just sat in my car thinking, thinking about what happened to my mum, where Gabe was and why Annabeth chose Luke…Luke. That name just sends chills down my spine.

I drove my car back to the hospital but they told me when I got there that I should go home and come back tomorrow so I did as I was told. Once I got home, I saw the police surrounding it, taking pictures and wrapping yellow tape around the area of the incident. Then the police asked me questions which I responded to with trouble. I knew I wasn't allowed to stay there until they solve the case so I went over to Leo's house.

"Percy…What's wrong?" Leo asked when he found me at his doorstep.

"Well, the cops are trying to crack the case of attempt murder…"

"Oh right. Come in man!" Leo gave a graceful smile.

As I walked inside, I heard many voices, one was from Charlie (or Charles, he doesn't mind), another from a boy's voice and the other was a girl's. I looked around, it was a really big house and I felt kind of lost, you could even call this a mansion! There was a tugging on my shirt, I turned around to see who it was. It was a small girl, she looked a little like Leo except he was Hispanic and she wasn't.

"Um…"

"Hello mister." The girl said in a very angelic voice which melted my heart.

"Who may you be?" I asked crouching down to her level.

Leo patted her head and she pouted with him laughing.

"This is my little sister Nyssa. She's five years old."

"No! I'm five and three months old!" She protested.

A grin slowly formed on my face, I would have loved to have a younger sibling but unfortunately, I was an only child.

"Okay, okay, you're five and three months but what's the difference?" Leo asked raising a brow.

"Dude, the difference is the three months. Three months means that she's got nine more months until she turns into a big girl." I replied.

"No, big brother Jason said that five means I already am a big girl."

"Then you'll be a bigger girl."

I then silently spoke out to Leo, _'__whose big brother Jason?'_, and he pointed up meaning that the guy is upstairs and he'll show.

"But I don't want to be bigger, Brenda is six and bigger and she looks scary!"

I laughed and grinned at her response, it felt good to finally laugh today.

_DING-GA-LING!_

"Yay! Barney's on! Barney's on!" Nyssa screamed and jumped with joy then ran into her room.

"Leo…"

"Oh, my dad did that so Nyssa can watch it without worries, kind of annoying sometimes."

I nodded.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Leo asked as he walked us to his room.

"When my mom leaves the hospital."

"And how long is that?"

"Well, Apollo said that she'll be fine in five days, I only need to stay here until then."

"Five days? Damn you have a great doctor."

"It's just Doctor Apollo. You have the same."

"Oh right, I forgot."

We both laughed then entered Leo's room where he pulled out a bed from a wall. His room was quite big, as big as mine but was quite tight since he trashes his with blueprints, screws, tools and plastic weapons. I picked a plastic sword up.

"Seriously Leo. You still play with these?"

"No, my little brother always come in here…" He said blushing madly.

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious…Okay maybe no but don't tell anyone!"

"So I'm guessing Calypso hasn't been to your house yet."

"No, my family is embarrassing! Especially when Silena comes around."

I smiled and nodded.

"I promise on the river Styx I will not tell."

Leo grinned and sat down on his bed.

"Make yourself comfortable for the night."

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem bro. Just…when you drool on the sheets, please put them in the wash when you wake up, too much of a hassle for me to do it."

I rolled my eyes and nodded then collapsed on my bed and was about to sleep when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Leo shouted out.

The door creaked open and a boy poked his head in the room examining the room to find Leo when he spotted me.

"Leo, who's he?" The boy asked.

"Oh right. Jason, Percy. Percy, Jason." Leo answered his question.

"Hey Jason." I waved.

"Hello Percy." Jason waved back.

It then went silent until Jason spoke again.

"Leo, Beckendorf asked if you could help he fix his car."

"Yeah I'll be there…tomorrow right?"

Jason nodded then left closing the door. My eyes turned to Leo.

"How old is Jason?"

"He's ten."

"Wow, he looks mature."

"Just like my dad…ish."

I was about to say something but felt drowsy and fell asleep.

* * *

~Friday afternoon~

I left Leo's house around lunch and went straight to the hospital where my mom was; there was no school since it was summer break like one or two weeks ago. The sun was out and it was scorching hot, I was lucky enough to have brought some shorts with me. There was a phone call for me, Doctor Apollo said that my mom recovered from her surgery faster than expected and I rushed myself to the hospital doing dangerous driving. Rachel also gave me a call and said something about, you're on your own, I think we broke up (well I'm going with it as a break up) but I was too worried about my mom to care. I was already walked to my mom's hospital room, when I opened it my mother was sitting up and staring at the window.

"Hey mom." I softly spoke and sat down on a chair next to her bed.

She turned and gave me a genuine smile that made me feel safe.

"Percy, I'm glad to see you."

I suddenly broke down in tears and hugged my mom.

"Me too mom. I thought I lost you yesterday, when I found you…"

She hushed me and stroked my back calming me down.

"Don't worry Percy, I'm here now and that's all that matters."

I nodded in her embrace and rubbed my tears with my shirt sleeve, then told my mom about the house and she told me that she'd deal with it. She even noticed that I was down about something so I had to spill it to her, I love my mom and trust her and know that she'll keep what I say a secret. After I told her the crisis with Annabeth and Luke, the look on her face changed, everyone knew about me and Luke's relationship and no one was proud as well.

"Percy, I know that Luke is involved but that doesn't mean you can't be around Annabeth."

"Mom, if I do then she'll get hurt and I'll be in more danger than before! I already hit Luke when he tried to abuse Annabeth, he's probably got _them_ to look for me!" I raised my voice.

"Percy, I've only met Annabeth for a couple of minutes but she's a sweet girl and she's already in danger. You like this girl don't you?"

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Just…make up with her."

"But-"

"That's a demand from your mother!"

I silenced myself and nodded but muttered a curse in Greek which my mom couldn't understand. The doctor (Doctor Apollo) walked in and told us my mom was free to go so we did so and went to my car. I was about to jump in the driver's seat when my mom sat in it first.

"Mom…"

"I'm driving, we're going to take you to Annabeth and let you apologise."

I pouted but nodded. I told my mom that Annabeth was staying at Piper's house and she drove us there. Once I got out, I turned back to my mom and begged her not to let me do this.

"No Percy. You go in there and apologise, then go out and get a cab to take you home."

"Wha-No mom, why can't you…"

"Bye! See you at home!"

With that, she drove off leaving me astonished on the path in front of Piper's gates. I sighed and walked to the gates, rang the bell.

"_This is McLean's residence, who is this?"_

"It's me, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean's friend."

_ZING!_

The gates opened and I walked through, when I turned back, the gates closed. I then jogged up the white steps and landed in front of the double doors, once I go through it, there's no turning back. I let out a sigh and knocked on it. There was no response for two minutes until a butler opened it.

"You must be Percy Jackson, Piper's-"

"I actually came to see Annabeth Chase. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Mr Jackson. Annabeth is right this way."

The butler showed me to Annabeth's room, I was just outside it staring at the grey double doors. _So many double doors._ I thought. Just as I was about to open it, the doors opened itself there was Annabeth, the beautiful looking princess Disney hasn't included. Just compliments…not anything else. I stood there, opening and closing my mouth, I was out of words.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"I uh…Well…" I hesitated.

Her eyes were just so distracting! It's like a maze of…of…beautifulness?

"My mom, she came out of hospital today."

"Oh great! That's great!" She sounded so cheerful after our discussion yesterday.

"And I'm sorry. What I said about the choosing, you don't have to. I'll be your friend until the end." I smiled at her which she smiled back.

"Even better! But…What about Luke?"

"Ah, screw him. He can't ruin our friendship just because his your boyfriend."

"Yeah." Her reply sounded quite weak like she wanted to know something.

"Anyway, I have to go. My mom is making me take a taxi home."

She laughed and said her goodbye, I waved to her and she did the same then left. I wasn't bothered to get a taxi so I started walking, I knew it wasn't good to since Luke's gang is lurking around in the neighbourhood but it was a beautiful night and they can't ruin it. I turned a corner and another then stopped when I heard familiar voices, one sounded like Luke's and the other was…what was it? Oh yea, Ethan! I tried to take a step back but I kicked a can which got their attention.

"It's Jackson! Get him! He beat Luke up!" Ethan shouted pointing to my direction.

"He didn't beat me up!" Luke protested.

"Let's-Let's work things out man…" I tried to calm them down but it was no use.

"Why are you still with Annabeth? You knew that if you was around her, there'd be consequences." Luke spoke.

"You can't ruin me and Annabeth's friendship just because we're both enemies!"

"Oh, just watch me. Boys, GET HIM!" Luke shouted and his gang ran at me.

Thinking fast, I ran as fast as I could out of the area, they were still behind me and I needed to be somewhere they can't find me from. I ran for what seemed like thirty minute then I spotted the woods. Without thinking, I ran to the woods, I probably lost the gang and was about to stop and turn back but I was lost. I didn't know where this place was and took a few steps back, I stupidly tripped on a rock when I went backwards. Somehow, I fell down a hill as I tripped, I hit so many rocks which hurt like hell! As I was landed on the leafed ground, my head hit solid rock. I was about to black out but before I did, there was a blurry image of girls walking up to me.

I wanted to shout for help, I didn't know what situation I was in and I was quite scared. Unfortunately, when the group of girls came closer, I blacked out. What this the end for me?

* * *

**Annabeth is anxious to find out about Percy and Luke's past.**

**Who tried to kill Percy's mom? Was is Gabe or someone else?**

**Percy blacked out in the woods! Even worse, he's surrounded by unknown girls!**

**Hoped you liked reading the Christmas Special!**

**Next Chapter: A Month of Hell (Percy and Annabeth's POV)**

**Released Date: January 1****st**** 2014**

**Should I make it a New Year's special?**

**~Dan~**


	5. Stressful Days

Chapter 5: Stressful Days

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

~A month later-Thursday Afternoon~

A month, it's been a month since Percy had gone missing and I was getting worried. I tried contacting his mom but she would never pick up, his relatives and step father, they were no use because they never heard from him and his friends were wondering the same thing as I. This was hopeless and I was getting more and more impatient, Luke told me not to worry but I can't believe most of his words, he probably hated Percy and was glad that Percy was gone!

It was dark in the room, no lights were turned on and the curtains were shut. A tall blond and electric blue eyed boy stood by my door room, his face looked a little sad but tried to lighten it with a weak smile. Then a girl with brown hair stood by him, she had a sympathetic face. The two still stood at the door, waiting for permission to enter the room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can we come in?" Jason replied.

"-And turn on the lights too, it's too gloomy in here." Piper added.

"I guess but don't expect a horrifying sight when you do."

The lights turned on, two figures walked up to me but I wasn't sure if it was Piper and Jason because my eyes were flashing white. Once I blinked, I saw that the two were in front of me, Piper crossed here arms and looked around whilst Jason stared at me with pitiful eyes.

"Annabeth…What have you done to the room?" Piper asked as she shivered.

I understood what she meant, my room was a jungle, and the whole place was trashed with all my rubbish and waste products. There was only one place that wasn't messy and it was the bedroom door, the last place I saw Percy before he went missing for one month.

"Nothing really." I whispered as I covered myself in my blanket.

"N-nothing really?You've turned your bedroom into a dump! What would Percy say if he was here?" Piper was shouting now and Jason held her back.

"It wouldn't have been like this if Percy hadn't gone missing!" I shouted back from under the covers.

The room went quiet, I heard a few whispers but couldn't make it out; the doors of my bedroom closed and I hoped that Piper and Jason left so I poked my head out of the covers to find Piper. She was right in front of me, staring down, a hand on hip, hair tied up in plaits, kaleidoscope eyes of disappointment and…ice cream? When did she have time to get ice cream?

"Annie, why are you crying over Percy?" She said sitting down by my side.

"What? I'm not _crying_ over him, I'm just worried like every friend would.

"Well you're taking the 'worried' part a bit too far. You haven't been out of your room lately and you're not eating properly. And your hygiene…"

"I'm just sad okay? He's been gone for a month Piper!"

Before I knew it, tears started sliding down my cheeks. Piper noticed it immediately and held me in her arms.

"It's okay Annabeth. He's going to be fine, the police are still searching for him."

"But they haven't found him yet! I don't want to lose him too!"

No one knew about my past, about the sad or happy times, the peaceful and angry times, no one other than my brother Malcolm. When I was born, I already lost a mother, the only person I could count on, but she was never there. Even if I gained a new one, she never really cared, she always puts her sons first and never believes a word I say just because I was the daughter of the past wife. Don't get me wrong, I love my younger half-brothers but they can be a little annoying sometimes. Ever since I moved from San Francisco to here, I was alone and no one in my neighbourhood would come up and talk to me, mainly because I was the poor kid and not many people there respected me. I was just lucky to have friends at school, Percy was the best out of all of them even though I don't know why. Everyone treated me the same but Percy was special, he just makes my heart feel warm every time he smiles, and when he leaves my heart just breaks. Weird isn't it? I don't even know why I feel like that towards him, he's just my friend.

"Percy isn't gone, he would never leave us so don't worry too much."

I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"Want to eat some ice cream to cheer you up?"

I weakly smiled at her and nodded again; Piper gave me the tub of ice cream and a spoon. Slowly, I took a spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream and put it in my mouth. I have to admit, one spoonful of this washed away my worries and fears but that was only for just a few seconds, that was when I remembered Percy joying his ice cream a couple of weeks into me joining the school and being his friend.

Piper must have known it too and took the ice cream tub out of my hands.

"How about we go out to see everyone?" She asked.

I wasn't sure, with the state I'm in right now, I don't think I could manage it but I haven't been out in a long time and I wanted to catch up with everyone. So I replied to Piper with a nod and stood up from the bed stretching; Piper walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a few clothes out.

"Annie, wear these. I'll make a phone call for the guys to meet up with us."

I nodded lazily and reached out for the clothes Piper was holding.

"Meet me downstairs in ten minutes and also, the maids will be cleaning out your room." Piper said hurriedly then ran out the room.

There was a moment of silence until I sighed and started to get changed into my outdoors clothes. A simple yellow dress which matched my blonde hair. In the mirror, I could see how beautiful it looked but gazing at my face, I didn't see any expression whatsoever. Then I sighed again and my phone rang, it was Luke. I didn't know if I should pick up but somehow I did.

"Hello?"

"_Annabeth, why haven't you picked up my calls? I've called you for fucking ten times!"_

Luke's voice raised with anger and I was lucky to not be standing with him otherwise he'd punch me.

"I'm sorry Luke, I was busy."

"_Busy? That's a lame excuse Annabeth." _Luke sighed. _"Let's go out tonight."_

I froze for a minute. It's been days, maybe weeks since we ever had a date and now he's asking.

"Okay."

"_Great! I'll pick you up at seven. See you till then babe." _

I heard a few voices in the background before he hung up and was curious of what it was. Funny actually, Luke and I never really talked about each other much. I knew nothing about him and he knew nothing about me and we've been dating for over a month now, nearly two months. Well, I can leave that thought for now and focus on meeting up with everyone else. I got my bag then walked out my room closing the door behind me. Walking down the grand steps, I saw Piper standing at the bottom of it looking glamorous and staring at her watch. When she saw me, she gave a 'you-took-long' look, I shrugged it off and we left the house or should I say mansion. A black Mercedes-Benz was parked in front of the mansion and we walked to it, Piper in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's. As she drove, the radio was on the news station.

'_News Report of the Day-Seventeen year old Percy Jackson was still not found after a month's search. There was no sign or trace of the missing boy; Police officers have been through every street, town and city but there is still no sign of Percy Jackson. Many officers assume he is dead and that it is not worth the time-'_

Piper made the right choice to switch it. She looked right at me, hoping that after hearing the news I'd be upset.

"Eyes on the road Piper. I don't want us to crash." I bluntly said.

"Oh yes." She responded.

We sat in silence for the trip there; I still didn't know where we were going and who'd actually come. Piper parked her car, I got out and we started walked for about five minutes until we reached Central Park. There weren't many people here, probably because lots of them went on vacation to another country.

"Piper! Annabeth!" A scrawny, curly headed boy called.

I recognized him put couldn't put my finger on it. Who was he? He looks Hispanic, I knew a Hispanic friend.

"Leo!" Piper yelled waving her hand.

Then it hit me, Leo Valdez, the funny jokester of the group. He looked practically different from the last time I saw him, fitter and well, his hair was cut shorter.

Leo ran up to us panting and smiling, he definitely looked more mature.

"You guys took long." He said.

"Don't blame me." Piper replied crossing her arms.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Leo laughed. "Well, come on. Everybody's waiting."

Piper and I nodded and the three of us walked over to an area where all my friends were: Thalia, Jason, Nico, Leo, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, Silena, Beckendorf, Calypso, Rachel, Hazel, Frank, the Stolls, Katie and Lou. Once they saw us, they literally ran to greet us.

"H-hey guys." I stuttered.

Thalia embraced me into a hug.

"Annabeth, you're finally out of your cave." She said.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Her room is a mess though." Piper spoke out.

"I bet the bear, aka Luke, messed it up." Travis shouted out and Katie nudged him. "Ow Katie."

"Your fault." Katie said crossing her arms.

Connor stood there stifling a laugh but couldn't hold it and fell to the floor laughing. "My gods Travis! You got told by a girl!"

Just then, Lou grabbed Connor by the ear, her face looked angry and her eyes were twitching. "Anything wrong with being told by a girl?"

Connor silently shook his head in fear and we all laughed.

"Come on, let's sit down. We've got a lot to talk about." Hazel managed to say over the loud ruckus.

"Talk? What do you mean by _talk?_ I thought we were just here to have fun." Travis said.

"Are you some kind of clueless idiot?" Katie responded.

She then punched Travis in the arm.

"Ouch Katie. Why do you keep hitting me?" Travis complained annoyingly.

"It's called tough love Stoll." Katie replied grinning.

Everyone knew that Katie had a crush on Travis for the past years (I knew when I first met her) but Travis was too dense to even notice.

"Aw, Travie is getting beaten up by a girl." Connor smirked but was too late to realize what he had just done.

Lou immediately punched Connor in the arm, hard. "You never learn your lesson, do you Connor?" She looked pretty mad.

"I'm sorry!" Connor cried out.

Lou nodded. "Good, now. Let's continue, too many disruptions from these two." She glared at the Stolls which made them shrink as they sat on a bench.

I watched as everyone kept their focus on me, why me? I did nothing wrong but I have a feeling the talk is about me…

"Anyways, Annie-" Silena was interrupted.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." She apologized then carried on. "-We're here to talk about the new dorms that's being formed! We get to move into them after summer break."

Everyone cheered, even me. After summer break would be the start of university, we _had_ to move into the dorms for specific reasons. I couldn't wait, I mean to attend a prestigious school even if I was poor, and that's pretty impressive.

"Ah, the dorms! So what about it?" Jason asked.

"I heard from Mr Brunner that we get to pick our roommates!" Silena shouted out.

"That's fantastic! It's awesome! Whoop, whoop!" Leo fist pumped the air and Calypso immediately pulled his hand down in embarrassment.

"One rule though, boys and girls are not allowed to share a room."

Everyone moaned except from me, I mean it's obvious.

"Seriously guys. You ALL know that people from different genders aren't allowed to share a room. Stop acting like children and stop complaining."

My friends widened their eyes at me when I said that, they thought that I didn't have the courage to speak but oh were they wrong.

"Of course we knew. It was kind of a…joke." Connor murmured and Lou nudged him to cut it out.

I decided to not argue otherwise the whole meeting up would be a waste.

"So, who's picking who? There's only two people per room." Rachel said.

"I dibs having Annabeth as my roommate!" Thalia shouted out raising her hand.

Thalia and I planned it out already and we both grinned at each other.

"Well, Calypso and I will share a room." Rachel spoke out over the lollipop she was licking on.

"I'm taking Leo!" Jason grabbed Leo by the arm and smiled.

"Hazel, want to pair up?" Piper asked and Hazel shyly nodded.

"Then Nico and I are roommates…" Frank looked at the Italian and gloomy boy, they've been quite friendly a few days ago.

"Clarisse, how about us two?" Silena grinned and Clarisse confidently nodded but blushed a little from their last talk.

"Chris! You and me?" Beckendorf yelled to Chris who smiled and nodded.

"Bro!" Both Stolls said in unison and they laughed agreeing to be roommates.

Katie and Lou crossed their arms amused at the sight of the Stolls messing about. I think they decided to be roommates before already. All there was left was Grover and he looked shaky and sad.

"I'll be Percy's roommate…that's if he…" Grover faltered.

My expression of joy turned upside down, it grew into depression. What was happening to me? Every time I hear Percy's name, I feel like tearing up or even break down. He basically has that effect on me.

There was a moment of silence as everyone's thoughts were about Percy.

"Percy will come back." I whispered only able to get Thalia who was next to me to hear.

She smiled at me, I think it was hard on her too. To lose a cousin like Percy must be tough on her. In fact, it must have been tough on everyone, Percy connected with every single person in this group in his own way. His own cute and special way. Yes I admit that Percy can be cute sometimes, like when he smiles, when he does something silly and when he laugh…

"Annabeth."

I was struck out of my thought by the sound of Rachel.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Rachel sighed at me and put a hand on her waist.

"We're getting some sandwiches, come on."

Everyone was already walked away and I quickly stood up. Brushing the invisible dust off my dress, my friends were nearly out of sight. Man they're fast walkers. I ran over to them then walked at their pace.

"Lou, Katie. Wanna come to our house later? Dad's not home and our mom is out to the theatres with her friends." Connor asked and Travis leaned on his brother's shoulder.

Lou looked at Katie uncertainly but when she saw a tomato skinned girl, her uncertain look turned into a grin.

"Sure boys. After this we'll go straight to your house." Lou was still grinning.

If you're wondering, the Stolls' dad is Hermes, one of the biggest and richest people in Greece, quite famous over here. Luke mentioned that his father was Hermes too but he never liked his father because Hermes left him and his mom to go for the Stolls' mother. I wouldn't blame him but when I see Luke's eyes, there's a feeling of anger and revenge, like he would kill anyone insight, even me.

"Charlie, you're going to your father's workshop again?" Silena moaned as she tugged Beckendorf.

"I'm sorry babe. My dad _really _needs me to help him and Leo over there is already busy."

"But I _really_ need you too! I can't go watch 'Falling for You' without you!" Silena was now begging.

Beckendorf gave in, I suspected that he didn't even want to watch the chick flick romance movie because he wasn't the type but when it comes to Silena, he never says no.

"Leo, can you tell dad that-"

"Don't worry about it Beck, I'll tell him and plus I'm not _that_ busy so I'll help him." Leo said as he held Calypso's hand.

All the way at the front of the line were Thalia and Nico, the two cousins of Percy…The name still makes me sadden and shiver. If I looked closely, I saw that the two's hands were brushing against each other, a slight grin appeared on my face.

"You know death breath, you shouldn't put a lot of make up on yourself." Thalia smirked.

"Well you _should_ be putting some on, makes you look more like a girl." Nico back chatted crossing his arms.

I knew this wasn't going to end well so I looked around and saw Hazel and Frank holding hands and talking about the future. I never really talked about it but know that I think about it…

"Annabeth…"

I turned to face Grover.

"What's wrong Grover?"

He looked rather shaky and terrified.

"I have a feeling that Percy is out there. In the 'Unclaimed Woods'."

His head faced the direction of the 'Unclaimed Woods', the most terrifying place to hide and run away to. Many dangers have occurred there, that's one of the reasons why it's still unclaimed, and it leads to nowhere. There were rumours about horrible things like how there were cannibals in there and monsters but that's stupid. Cannibals, I might believe but monsters? No, it isn't true. Besides, Percy wouldn't be stupid enough to go in there.

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it, I can tell that he is and plus…"

Grover reached his pocket then took something out. It was revealed to be a broken screened blue iPhone. The same on as…

"Percy's. This is Percy's phone." He faltered. "I found it on the ground, of the 'Unclaimed Woods'."

I wasn't believing this. This isn't true. It's all a dream. I'm still sleeping. Yeah, I'm still sleeping.

Grover must have noticed my reaction and called out to the group. "Uh guys, Annabeth and I will be…going now."

They weren't really paying attention so Grover just dragged me somewhere. I don't even know. I was lost in my own mind, Percy wouldn't be crazy enough to go there!

"Annabeth. Calm down."

"I'm calm!" I nearly shouted for no reason.

"No you're not." Grover clenched his fist, the one that was holding Percy's phone.

"Fine, I'm not calm. I just found out that Percy went into the woods, the most dangerous place for _anyone_ to go. He could be lost or even worse…" I hesitated to say the words. "Dead."

Grover frowned but as soon as I looked at him, his face became firm and hopeful.

"Let me hack into Percy's phone, must still be working…"

He turned on the iPhone, it was a miracle that the phone brightened up. Grover gave a sigh of relief and was about to type something in when his face looked confused. It was a word password, not a number password, which must have confused him.

"Percy didn't tell me he changed his password…" Grover muttered.

"But do you know what it might be?" I asked.

He raised his head to look at me, gave me a long hard stare then looked back down and typed, I couldn't see what he wrote but it worked.

"I knew it. So obvious." Grover muttered.

Grover was really confusing me. I leaned over his shoulder. There was a picture in the background, I couldn't see it properly but he was leaning against someone, a blond boy, he looked quite familiar. Grover went over to 'text messages' and found that it was empty apart from an unknown caller. He clicked on it and found:

_Unknown Caller ID_

'_Jackson.' 02-12-10_

'_You will pay for what you did.' 02-13-10_

'_I won't fucking rest until I see you dead and I'm sure K and your own step-father would like that too.' 02-14-10_

'_Answer me you shit head!' 02-15-10_

_Percy_

'_It's been almost four years! Why can't you accept it?' 11-27-11_

_Unknown Caller ID_

'_You think I can _accept_ it? My own my father, flesh and blood betrayed me! I won't forget how humiliated I was, you even betrayed me for those stupid family lovers! I thought we were cousins!' 01-04-12_

_Percy_

'_You know why your father has done this, don't give me all that bull crap! You're the crazy one for agreeing to K's plan! You're the betrayer of the family!' 01-04-12_

_Unknown Caller ID_

'_Ha. K said he'd give me my wish, to see my father die. That's all I want, I care nothing for ANYONE IN THIS GODDAMN WORLD!' 01-04-12_

'_Just watch out Percy, if you ever interfere with K's plan…You won't ever live to see daylight, ever again!' 01-04-12_

_Percy_

'_I'll take any risk to keep our family safe.' 01-05-12_

"Grover, scroll down to the most recent messages!" I told him and he nodded then used his index finger, dragged it up on the screen and showed me the recent messages.

_Unknown Caller ID_

'_Looks like you're interfering with K's plan. I guess I'll have to deal with you myself. This is going to be fun, I'd love to smash your face up again. The next time you see me, you'll die!' 07-28-13_

My eyes widen at the text. '07-28-13' the day that all of us went to the mall and me, Percy and Luke got into a really bad situation. Something suspicious was going on and I had a feeling Grover knew the same but…his facial expression was different. I felt like he knew who sent the texts, I don't know who it is but I have this cautious feeling that it's someone that _I_ know.

"Annabeth…Let me take you home…back to Piper's house." Grover's voice became shaky.

I nodded slowly and he dragged me by the wrist all the way to his silver Land Rover. It was a big five seated car, it didn't have any tinted windows and looked so much like a free animal.

"How come you didn't get a Hybrid? Isn't it more environmental?" I asked since I knew Grover loved the environment and wild.

"Well, I really couldn't afford a car and I got this one for my birthday but it's like a wild animal to me so I'm okay with it."

Grover patted the bonnet of the car then opened the driver's door and hopped in. I got in the passenger seat, my eyes were slowly closing and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. At 5 PM! A pair of hands shrugged my shoulders and called my name, I nearly thought it was Percy but then I saw the curly brown hair and goatee, plus the voice gave it away.

"Annie, we're at Piper's house." Grover gently and quietly told me.

Lazily responding, I nodded and got out of the car. Grover escorted me all the way to Piper's gates where it opened and Grover offered to stand there until the gates closed. When I got to my room, it was 5:39 already which meant that Annabeth had an hour and twenty minutes until Luke came for their date.

"What should I do until then…?" I wondered.

* * *

**Percy POV**

~Day 1~

Aching, my whole body was aching from all the running and falling. Now I don't know where I am. All I know is that, it's going to be a long day.

There was a lot of mumbling outside. And from what the inside looks like, they were mumbling outside the tent I was lying in. Then it got quiet, that made my body relax a bit but as I sighed, the zip of the tent made a sound. My head turned to the open flap and there stood two people, both were girls and I kind of recognised one of them. The girl that I recognised was short and looked more like a twelve year old but I have the feeling that she's actually older than me. The other had long black hair and was tall.

"Ah, you're awake." The short girl said stepping a little closer to me.

"Um…Yeah."

I didn't know what to say, it was so confusing, to be lying on a bed in a tent, I don't even know where I am!

"Do you remember me Perseus?" She responded.

Whoa, that just made everything more complicated. How could she know my _real_ name?

"Uh…" I was speechless.

She let out a chuckle and the girl next to her looked kind of surprised but eyed me. "Perseus, it seems you don't remember me _or _my Hunters."

That's when my eyes widened. Standing in front of me was Lady Artemis, the leader of the Hunters, owns half of the hunting industries in the Olympus business. Comes to Camp Half Blood every now and then with her group. How could I not remember? Well…I guess because I don't go there anymore but…

"Lady Artemis. Wait…so I'm in…"

"The Hunters' Campsite, yes." Lady Artemis finished off my sentence.

.

.

.

"What? You're not serious right?" I asked slightly scared.

Lady Artemis crossed her arms looking like an angry child. "I am _serious_. Is there a problem with that?"

I shook my head and tried to get out of my bed but my side hurt and it made me flinch. The black haired girl quickly ran to my aid, despite looking angry she actually helped me, unlike Clarisse would just call me a wimp like always.

"No. It's just…I don't feel safe here." I looked over at the girl who was aiding me. "Thanks."

She just muttered a few words I couldn't make out and shoved me on the bed then walked to Lady Artemis' side. Lady Artemis gave her a face, probably a 'go-easy-on-him' one, which made me seem pathetic.

"Oh yes, and this is Zoe Knightshade. You two have met a few times."

Zoe and I looked at each other, I was examining her because Lady Artemis said we 'knew' each other but I don't remember. Then it hit me, the daughter of um…Atlas! The evil guy who works alongside with K.

"Zoe? She's you're lieutenant right?"

Lady Artemis nodded proudly. "She will also take you around campus, show you some places. You'll be staying here for a while."

Zoe looked shocked but then sighed.

"Staying here? For how long and why?" I said spitting out questions.

"Young man, you ask so many questions for an injured person." Lady Artemis looked quite amused but stiffened her face after. "I got reports from my Hunters who were in the city. Kro-K's clan is still on the search for you with Luke Castellan leading it. We must keep you here until they assume you're dead."

"Dead? Then how am I supposed to go back? If Luke sees me, he'll…"

"The higher ups already sorted it out. Don't worry about it Perseus." Lady Artemis then turned to Zoe. "Show him around campus now." She ordered and Zoe obliged.

With that, Lady Artemis left waving goodbye with the back of her hand. After Lady Artemis walked off, Zoe looked at me, gave me a long stare and that wasn't very comfortable.

"Get up _boy_." She commanded and knowing partially what a Hunter's personality is, I as I was told.

Something fell out of my pocket when I stood up. When I reached down to pick up what dropped, I noticed that it was my pen. The only gift I got from my biological father. The pen was Greek, it had the words engraved 'Riptide' so I started calling it that. Then later on, I found out that it wasn't just a pen, it was also a knife, and I guess it's those types of Greek pen-knives. I was staring at the pen for quite a while until Zoe cleared her throat.

"What's that?" She asked.

I raised the pen up to the same height as my head. "My pen, Riptide."

Somehow that made Zoe flinch. I didn't know why and I didn't want to ask because from what I experienced with Bianca and Thalia (who used to be Hunters), they'd glare and start punching me.

Zoe then grabbed my wrist (she had like super strength because it was killing my arm!) and dragged me out of the tent. "Keep up _boy_."

Ouch, the way she said 'boy' sounded so much like an insult.

Both Zoe and I walked past many Hunters, some were giving confused faces and others gave death glares…to me! I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it through this Camp alive. Zoe stopped walking but I didn't notice so I bumped into her.

"Ow, get off!" She pushed me back (so nice of her).

"Sorry." I mumbled.

We were now standing in front a huge statue of a young girl holding a bow and arrow. Somehow, I knew this person but couldn't put my finger on it.

"This is Artemis' statue. We come here to pray and sacrifice a few things for good luck to the Goddess of Hunt."

I nodded, if I spoke, one wrong word could mean that I'd be cooked alive. We walked around for about half an hour with her explaining the different places. I was really surprised to even listen because to be honest, all this touring was kind of boring.

"…and here we are, the camp fire."

It looked so much like the campfire at Camp Half Blood…just a little different. All the Hunters were already gathered and Lady Artemis sat on her own log. I had to admit that she was kind of cute and her lieutenant was pretty, damn these Hunters.

Zoe instructed me to sit on a log opposite Lady Artemis but next to her. Everyone was noisy, discussing about something like 'Have you seen the new weapons that Hephaestus made?' or 'Why are boys so annoying?' I was just lonely, sitting there all on my own, talking to nobody. I sounded really lonely and that isn't right…especially for someone as nosy as me.

"Hey, dumb male."

A big and muscular girl walked up to me, her attitude reminded me of Clarisse.

"Um…Hi." I calmly said (so chill right now).

"Move, that's my log."

"Excuse me?"

"I said m-"

"Phoebe, I let him sit there." Zoe interrupted.

Thank the gods! I thought I was a goner if she was gonna fight for the log.

The so-called Phoebe grumbled and sat next to Zoe. Just then, Lady Artemis raised her hand, everyone was silent…well I already was.

"As you can tell my fellow Huntresses, we have a male in our camp."

Everyone started grumbling and moaning. I was starting to feel hated, not like I wasn't feeling it earlier.

"Silence. Perseus Jackson should be welcomed here. Don't be too harsh on him girls. Once we have notified that K's killing search for him is over, we will let him go."

Some were cheering (probably because I'll not be here permanently) and others were shouting that I should die on the spot right now. How nice of them.

"Alright, now that we've established that…Time to go hunting girls and promise me that you won't go easy on trespassers."

"PROMISE!" The whole group screamed.

Yeesh, I didn't know that the Hunters were _this_ harsh. Yikes.

Someone was tugging onto me and when I turned, it was a small girl who looked seven. She was so cute that I wanted to squeeze her to death.

"Excuse me mister but who are you?" She said.

"Oh, I'm Percy." I smiled at her.

"Okay! I'm…I'm Emilia! Emilia Rose!" The seven year old said. **(She's my OC but isn't a main character in this story, just for when Percy and Annabeth meets the Hunters.)**

"Emilia, that's a nice name."

She giggled then ran off with the rest of the Hunters.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Zoe yelled.

"I-I don't know!"

She sighed and massaged her head.

"You should stay in your tent then. Tomorrow we'll have A LOT to discuss about."

I nodded then walked to my tent, well the tent I have recently just slept in. There was nothing inside except from my jacket and a bed.

"Wait a minute, where's my phone?" I asked myself. "Oh shit, I lost it!"

I checked in all my pockets and jacket, no, nothing there. Oh great. Gabe is gonna definitely kill me but what do I care? I hate that douche, I could just…punch him back! Yeah! Child abuse!

My fist was raised in the air and I had a proud smile.

Shit, I look like a loner.

"Perseus…"

Straight away, I knew that was Lady Artemis, only she would call me 'Perseus'.

"I'm in here." I called out.

A small figure was standing at the foot of my tent.

"Is something wrong Lady Artemis?"

"I just called Olympus Industries and your father spoke."

The ring of my father made me sadden. I don't know who he is, what he looks like or how he sounds, I only know that his name was Poseidon. Seems to me that he is pretty famous and popular. I heard that everyone at my old camp, Camp Half Blood kids had the same situation as me…well, most of them.

"Oh, my father…What did he say?"

"He agreed to you staying here and when you return, he'll have his sons and a few of his workers to watch over you. Also, your uncle will be aiding you."

"Zeus?"

If you're wondering, the only people I've met out of the Olympians are Lady Artemis, the instructor and head of the hunt, Apollo the medical and musical head and Hephaestus the weapons and tools expertise. Only three.

"Yes, he owes you a big debt for taking care of Jason and Thalia Grace."

Thalia and Jason, they haven't even met Zeus yet and Nico and Bianca hasn't met Hades. I don't blame my father and uncles not seeing us but I _do_ blame them for leaving my mom, Mrs Grace and Mrs Di Angelo. Things had come for the worse ever since they left, my mom re-married the douche Gabe, Mrs Grace went mad and Mrs Di Angelo got angrier.

"I should be thanking _them_, they looked after me when things went down…"

Lady Artemis saw how sad I was and sighed.

"Well Perseus, get a good night's rest. I'll see you early in the morning for breakfast. Don't stay up too late, we wake up at 6 AM."

My mouth dropped, almost looked like it was touching the ground.

"You serious?"

"Yes Perseus. When am I ever not?"

With that, she left the tent. The minute I laid down on my bed, Lady Artemis popped her head in.

"By the way, it's already getting dark so you should turn the lamp on."

"Thanks." I muttered.

Then she left…again.

Wait, I just saw a smile. It's the first time I ever saw her smile and was it because of me? Man! I can't wait to tell the guys at school!

From the tone of the light outside, Lady Artemis _was_ right. It was getting dark and cold so I turned the lamp on and within ten minutes, it was warm. The surrounded was plain boring so I went out with a torch light, which was already set in the tent, and scavenged the area. There were only sticks and twigs (of course) so I took them in the tent. Don't judge me, I was bored and those were the only fun things to set on the ground apart from dirty rocks and insects. I played with the sticks and twigs for an hour and in that hour, I made a mini figure that kind of reminded me of Annabeth. Her image was always in my mind. It's so frustrating. Yeah, I admit that I kind of like her BUT only in a friendly matter…I hope.

I don't know what time it was now but from the sounds outside the tent, the Hunters came back (great…). There already was a tapping at the flap of my tent.

"Who's there?" I said.

"Oh uh…It's Emilia!" She happily replied.

"Come in then."

She walked in and sat down on the bed with me, her small legs swinging and her big eyes wandering around the tent until she spotted my mini figure. That's when she burst out laughing.

"What is that?" She asked trying to stifle a laugh.

It was really pissing me off.

"It's my artwork…"

"It's really nice."

"All right, you don't have to stick it in my face, it's not good."

"I'm sorry. It just looks." She sounded sad.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry."

"Okay! Sorry Percy, it's getting late and big sister Zoe and Phoebe are going to shout if I don't go to sleep now."

"See you tomorrow morning Emilia!"

She dashed out into the night.

Since Emilia was going sleep, I guess I should too, I mean I have to wake up at six in the morning! That's the end for today. I just hope I'll make it out alive…

* * *

**Annabeth and Grover just found Percy's phone.**

**Someone's been sending him threat messages.**

**Will Percy be able to stay at the Hunters' campsite alive?**

**Now I hope you guys like this chapter, I put more effort into it!**

**Also, I'm really sorry for the REALLY late update.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and people who've PM me, really made me want to hurry up on my chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Making it out Alive (Percy POV)**

**Release Date: January 29****th**** or February 5****th**

**~Dan~**


End file.
